Love is all around
by mysterious advisor
Summary: My own collection of oneshots, either taking place in Sailor Moon Universe or a different one, about the senshi, the shitennou and the romances taking place between them. R
1. some things never change

This is my own serie of one-shots concerning the senshi, the shitennou and the romances between them. Enjoy...

* * *

Zoicite entered the house with a calm and peaceful look on his face. Everything was perfect.

Earlier that morning, almost in the middle of the night, he had taken off, careful not to wake up the beauty that slept by his side, in order to enjoy a long walk on the empty beach and a glorious sunrise.

He loved to watch the sunrise from the sandy coast and that's why he left very early and returned maybe half an hour after the night turned into day.

He was a bit afraid that if his wife woke up earlier than normal and she didn't see him by her side, she'd probably get scared. But she usually didn't wake up before him, because she still used to read until late at night. Zoicite thought of such moments and an adorable picture of her, asleep in the middle of a bubble bath, entered his mind and made him chuckle lightly.

He quietly closed the door behind and enjoyed the peace and quiet that still drowned the two-floor house, positioned very close to the shore… their own private love nest.

Zoicite took off his jacket, his shoes and climbed the stairs up to the first floor. H ethen entered their green and blue bedroom. In less than a second, he saw her: her dark hair falling on her pale face ad the white pillow which sustained her head, her slender and fragile body hiding behind the warm covers and her closed eyelids that kep behind them an adorable pair of incredibly blue eyes… and also, the glasses from her nose. He then noticed that her right hand still held a rather large book: "How to raise you first born."

He smiled softly and approached the bed, careful not to wake her up. He slowly took the book away from her, then glasses off her nose and bent down to kiss her forehead sweetly. Then, Zoicite simply looked at her whole self, the woman he loved so much, and whispered with a calm and soothing voice:

"Oh, Ami… some things never change…"

* * *

Hey guys! So, this is barely the beginning and don't worry! I haven't forgotten about neither "Once upon a time" nor "Beyond death"... so hang in there because new chapters will be arriving soon ! 


	2. not just another day in hell

I don't own Sailor Moon... I can dream though...

* * *

"That's it! I've had it! If he thinks he can just order me around… argh, he's so wrong!"

Rei Hino was fuming. That horrible man who called himself her "fiance" had really done it that time. He made her waiting for an entire hour, all alone in that restaurant, looking like a freak and receiving strange gazes from everyone around. In the end, she decided that she had had enough, got up and left.

Now, about five hours later, she was done packing and a taxi was waiting outside for her. Damn him! Who did he think he was? Their whole relationship had been one major set up, made by her father. Their future "marriage" was one big sadistic joke. The guy might have been deadly handsome and one of the most famous lawyers around, but he remained one huge JERK! He treated her like crap, sometimes not even noticing her presence in the house… and when he did, they would usually end up having a major fight… or even worse.

Grabbing the first two of her suitcases, she hurried outside, but stopped abruptly when her eyes met a rather large chest clothed in a very expensive business suit. Her amethyst orbs travelled up, only to meet the angry blue gaze of a blonde man. Damn him! Why did he have to look so good in a simple suit?

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded darkly, but managed to keep his voice normal.

"Away from you!" she bit back, passed next to him and walked straight to the doors. However, when she didn't see the taxi in front of the house through the opened doors, she exhaled and turned to him, still holding the cases.

"Where is my driver?" she glared at him.

"You don't need a driver, so I told him to get out of here. We definitely don't need an audience for our arguments." He spoke dangerously.

"Arguments? Arguments! She bursted out loud, not able and not wanting to keep herself altogether anymore. "Every day we can't do anything elsebut fight! You treat me like dirt, you make me wait for you an entire hour and then you keep me here against my will, not even bothering to apologize for what you've done to me! And on top of everything, you call this only an "argument"! she shouted, proving the strength of her voice and lungs. He came closer, stopping mere inches from her flushed face and angry dark eyes.

"I treat you like dirt?" he rose an eyebrow and stared daringly right into her orbs with his blue ones.

"What else could I possibly mean to you?" she asked visibly surprised by his collected tone and attitude.

"You say that I treat you like dirt, and still, you are the only woman I have accepted in my house, besides the housekeeper, agreed to marry and the only one I've ever stopped from leaving." He spoke rather mockingly. "Draw your own conclusions." He ended, already appearing more calm than he had been at the beginning. Not waiting for any reaction, he grabbed the luggages from her hands and turned away, walking towards her bedroom. Behind, Rei carried now a defeated look in her eyes and her beautiful skin was coloured by a slight blush. She lowered her eyes and sighed audibly. Damn that man! "Oh, and Rei!" he stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back at her, only with the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry I didn't make it at dinner… I was stuck in a meeting." He ended on a lower voice and returned to his way. Still downstairs, Rei remained frozen in shock, with the blush turning deeper and deeper and her eyes widening in surprise... and hope.

* * *

This is pretty much it for today... more coming up soon!


	3. unsuspected victory

I do NOT own sailor moon... for those of you who don't remember that...

* * *

"Hey, Mako-Chan! What's up?"

A group of young people surrounded a tall girl, with brown hair held in a high ponytail and sparkling green eyes. She was pretty tall and strong for a girl her age and she could even be scary when she was in a bad mood. But she usually wasn't.

In spite of her somewhat muscular built, she was a sweet, very sociable girl and a great cook. Everyday, after practice, she would give them the best cookies in the world, baked the evenings before by her skillful hands.

She was dressed in a completely white outfit, ready for the training hours that day, with her hair held tightly at the back of her head and a small cloth put around her head in order to keep her bangs away from her sight.

Everything was going smoothly and they were about to start the class, when it happened. The dojo's doors opened widely and their sensei entered the large hall, carrying the same serious look on his face as always, along with HIM…

Makoto turned to greet her sensei and suddenly found herself voiceless, unable to look elsewhere than at the man walking next to the trainer and, few moments later, even breathless. She gazed at his gorgeous body, his auburn locks kept in a low tail and his incredible blue eyes. When he walked in front of her, she thought that she was about to melt like an ice-cream during a hot day of summer, so she turned around, away from him, hiding the crimson blush that started forming on her cheeks.

A moment later, she noticed someone giggling in front of her. She opened her eyes and met the sight of her two friends. The two girls were laughing at her shyness. Makoto's features suddenly changed, as she gained a smirk and a rather dangerous look. However, before she could actually do some real damage, the trainer's voice stopped all activities.

"Attention, minna! Today we'll be working in pairs! Makoto-san, why don't you work with Nephrite here? You two, being my best students, could show the others what to do and help them."

"Hai, sensei!" the girl bowed her head and walked towards the man who made her heart beat faster.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Hai!" she answered and listened to the instructor's indications. When they had to put in practice the theory, they proved once again that they were the best.

"Speed it up!" the sensei ordered, so they ended moving fast around the dojo, punching and kicking, dodging and jumping. Suddenly, Nephrite managed to immobilize her.

"Let's make this better!" he whispered into and let go of her. She tuned to him and eyes him strangely, somewhat puzzled.

"Ok…"

"Who wins can ask for anything." He smirked teasingly, knowing that everybody was going to watch this.

"Ok!" she repeated and attacked him out of nowhere. He barely managed to stop her from hitting him. She was strong and determined… and he loved that. They continued the fight, quite violently, amazing all the other students with their abilities and speed.

"I don't think they are still following your instructions, sensei…" one of Mako's friends spoke from behind. In response, the much older man barely nodded and smiled wisely at the demonstration of forces.

In the end, ten minutes later, Nephrite managed to throw her on the floor and place himself in the winner's position.

"I win!" he smirked and received applauses from the entire group. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked while helping her to get up.

"What for?" she asked, rather upset, but already feeling the blush returning.

"Our date, of course… ja ne!" he winked at her, smiled sweetly and left the class, letting her absolutely stunned.


	4. thoughts and forgiveness

And another one... Oh, yeah, don't own sailor moon...

* * *

A tall man with a strange hair color, appearing to be white, or almost silver, waited inside the airport's main hall.

His light lavender eyes stared at the "arrivals" panel, searching almost desperate for the flight number… her plane. Finally, after an entire hour of waiting, the number appeared in the plane. The plane was about to land.

For the first time in years, Kunzite felt that his heart would either exit his chest from beating so fast, or get broken into a million pieces. Right then and there he became incredibly mad at himself.

They had had a huge fight right before she left and the conversations on the phone had been short and empty. Then, about a week before that moment, she called to let him know that she might come back… and another fight erupted between the two… a fight he now deeply regretted, with all his heart and soul. He now begged God for a miracle. He prayed that he would get to see her long blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes that day.

He saw the people entering the airport and passing him as if he wasn't even there. He saw children going to their families, brothers and sisters reunited, even old friends meeting each other after years. But she wasn't there. He felt a sharp pain taking over his entire self.

As he started walking away, he felt a sudden darkness surrounding and drowning him… and there was no one who could help him except for…

"Mina!" he whispered, having seen her in the doorway, all alone, with a rather large suitcase, just standing there and staring at him. He could tell from her eyes that she was hurt, as she could read the desperation from his orbs. "Mina!" he repeated, this time much louder and started walking to her. Seeing hid movement, she took a few steps herself. They stopped again and just stared at each other. One second later, she let the suitcase from her hand fall and she ran to him, jumping in his opened wand warm arms.

"Kunzite!" she smiled happily as they remained embraced in the empty hall, thankful that they still had someone to love and someone to be loved by… someone to return to.

* * *

Ok, let me remind you that this is NOT a fanfic... these are short drabbles, one-shots, call them whatever you want. But, I repeat, this is NOT a fanfic! Thank you for understanding... 


	5. white or pink?

Sorry, couldn't help myself, so I kind of wrote one with Sere/Darien too...hope you like it

* * *

"White? Or pink?" the question of this century.

Darien had been sitting on a chair, in front of the dressing room, for several hours. He had been entirely awake when she entered the mirrored room and quite excited as well. Now, on the other hand, he was half asleep among and incredible among of bags, clothes and other boxes.

He must have had it coming. When they left the house she had solemnly promised not to spend too much time trying out clothes, because they were, after all, searching for a gift for Andrew's birthday. However, when they reached this special store, he knew this simple trip to the mall would turn into a huge shopping session. She had that sparkle in her eyes… again. So, he had simply sighed and let her do whatever she wanted.

Suddenly, the doors to the dressing room opened widely, the noise and movement waking Darien up completely. His head jerked up from the bag he was sleeping on and he looked up to see Serena, with a deadly serious look on her face and a dark shadow in her eyes.

"Darien?" she asked somewhat in a dangerous whisper.

"Yes… Rena…" he answered, backing away in the chair and staring at her strangely, almost scared.

"What do you think?" she asked again, on the same dark and mysterious tone. "White or pink?" she suddenly turned back into her old and cheerful self, rising two hangers, one with a white dress hanging on it and the other with a pink one.

* * *

Ahem, I would very much like some reviews here... You think you could fulfill my wish?


	6. before the exams

* * *

He glanced up at her. Again. He admired her. Again.

She got up from her seat and walked right in front of him.

"Hello, Zoicite." She sent him a sweet smile and spoke on a calm tone.

"Hi…" he only managed to mumble before she wouldn't be able to hear him at all.

"She smiled to him. Again. And he got tongue-tide. Again…

With a defeated sigh, he gazed at her petite form, walking into the chemistry lab. He liked Mizuno Ami… a lot. She was kind and generous, she was a genius, in all matters, she seemed as fragile as a China doll… and still, she was stronger than anyone could have imagined. And he liked her… a lot.

"Hey Zoi, babe." A red-head almost as tall as him put an arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. His body didn't react in any way: no blushing, no fast heartbeats, no sweating… just repulsion. He looked down at her with almost disgust in his eyes.

"I have always wondered how come I can resist a person like you, a cheerleader, the soul of every party, a somewhat seductive person and still… how come my knees go weak onlywhen I meet her: your exact opposite?" he spoke out loud.

"Huh?" she asked, eyeing him confused. In response, he simply took her arm away from him and left her alone in the crowded hallway.

* * *

"Why can't he just tell me something? I mean, I am just another girl who goes to the same highschool as he does… right?" Ami questioned herself, while sitting on a bench in her secret place and enjoying the park's view. She loved it here, because it was quiet and peaceful… it was the perfect place where she could calm down after a long day of school.

"Actually… you aren't…" a rather embarrassed voice was heard behind her. She turned around and saw a young man, about her age, with wavy blonde hair and green eyes… the only one capable of making her think about anything else than studying. She slighty blushed and passed on the right part of the bench, silently inviting him to take a seat. And he did. "You see… you have… an unusual effect… on me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling the blush going deeper and looked at the lake, hundreds of meters away.

"Well, I can deal with cheerleaders throwing themselves at me. I can manage easily any bullies that might even want to harm me or someone close to me. I can deal with absolutely any person in our highschool and even home town… except for one." He confessed and lowered his head, afraid that she might never want to see him again after he ended his short speech. "I can't respond properly everytime you greet me in the hallways because my mind goes blank, my breath turns heavy and I am afraid that I might say something incredibly dumb and that I would appeare like some sort of retard, in spite of my remarkable grades. You see, I'm afraid that I might receive your disgust instead of your beautiful smile. What can I say… I'm a coward…" he ended. Surprisingly, a comforting hand touched his shoulder one second later. He looked up and saw her smiling warmly.

"No you're not. And what you just did proves it." She assured him and then a deep silence fell between the two.

"Mizuno-san…"

"Please, Ami!" she cut him off and then the two found themselves staring at each other once again.

"Ami… thank you for listening…" he bowed and got up to leave. However, her hand stopped him. She got up too and did something she had never thought she'd ever do: she kissed him.

"Zoicite… I…" she retreated scared, both of them blushing like mad.

"It's ok… I wanted to do the same thing actually…" his voice drifted off as his face leaned to hers. It was a rather deep and completely sincere kiss… one which could last for a lifetime. In the end, they broke apart, noticing that it was getting dark. Zoicite simply took her right hand in his and walked her home. Once they reached the suburbian house, she said somewhat embarrassed.

"Look… you know that on Monday…" she stopped when his fingers gently touched her lips.

"I'll tel you what. Saturday, after the last exam I'll take out… have some ice-cream… visit the Geological Institution?" he asked with a gorgeous grin on his face. In response, she smiled, kissed him briefly and ran inside the house. He turned around to leave only after she had entered her home.

That had been hard… but, at least, his knees didn't go that weak at the sight of her eyes anymore.

* * *

I had to write this down because I wanted to show the boldness within these two. Although I did write about Ami's shyness before and I find it quite amusing, I wanted her to also be pretty strong and stand up for her opinions. As for Zoi… you know what I mean !

See'ya'll next drabble! Oh, yeah, I don't own sailor moon and I would like to receive some reviews if possible.


	7. birthday present

Hey guys, sorry for the loooooong while without any updates. I was kind of busy. Thanks all those who reviewed and I hope that you aren't too mad at me for the long break and that you will review for this chappie too. Kisses and hugs for everyone. And once again gomen!

Don't own Sailor Moon. Sad, but true...

* * *

"So, what would you like for your eighteenth birthday?" a very curious Lita stared directly at the fragile blue-haired teenager ready to turn into a grown-up in just a few days.

"Um, I…" Ami started shy as usual, not very sure of her answer. Noticing the impossible gazes she received she sat deeper and deeper into the chair, as far from the dinning table as she could.

"Come on! There must be something, anything that you would like to receive for your birthday!" Rei stated almost furious because she couldn't read the genius' mind at all.

"Yeah, I mean it's your eighteenth birthday! You only turn mature once in your life." Serena spoke between gulps of her always present chocolate milkshake.

"Or you don't turn at all!" Rei teased her merciless. In response, the blonde turned red in a heartbeat and the other three sweatdropped. Now was the worst time they could have possibly chosen for their daily fight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she blonde jumped to her feet and glared at the brunette, who immediately returned the daring stare.

"Exactly what you heard!" the miko felt her blood boil.

"That's enough you two!" the tall brown-haired senshi placed herself between them and extended her arms, making sure that the two wouldn't end up killing each other.

"She called me immature!"

"She dared to say it wasn't so!" the two shouted in the same time, starting to draw stares to their table and the entire scene. Noticing the looks on the other costumers' faces, Mina smiled weakly and rose her shoulders. Slowly, everyone around returned to their tables, not minding the girls anymore.

A moment later, while the two were still stuck in their fight and Lita tried to keep them from jumping to their throats, Mina glanced at Ami, who had returned to her book quietly. A strange smirk appeared on the Love Goddess' lips as she changed seats and reached the blue-haired teenager in a flash. Having noticed her movement, Ami rose her eyes from the book and gazed worried at Mina's narrowed eyes, filled with some sort of satisfaction.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Mina asked again, only this time on a weird tone. Ami turned red as a tomato and gulped audibly. The blonde then grinned from ear to ear and jumped from the table, already leaving the arcade for some unknown place, but not before winking assuringly to her friend.

In perfect silence, Ami returned to her book, trying to ignore the shouts and violent noises coming from the other side of the table. Apparently not all of them had noticed the second blonde's sudden departure, not Ami's reaction.

* * *

"Ok guys, see you later!" a tall, silver-haired young man signaled his gang and walked away, onto his house. However, he didn't even manage to take two steps without… "Aaargh!" he exclaimed when an unseen arm grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a dark alley. "Mina!" he growled a moment later when he recognized the blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Wait, sparkling? Uh-o! Already anticipating where the entire strange encounter was heading, he backed away a little and watched her carefully. "What's going on?"

"Oh well, you know how Ami's birthday in comingup in a few days…"

"Yes…"

"And how me and the girls, but especially me, asked her what she wanted for her eighteenth anniversary…"

"Yes…"

"And how only I got my answer?" she smiled evily at him.

"No…" he gulped. He had to admit that he loved his girlfriend, but sometimes, especially when it came to matchmaking, he feared her and the evil sparkle in her fantastic clear blue eyes.

"Weeeeell, you know Zack?"

"Yes… for about ten years now… You know, the same gang and all…"

"And you know how you two are veeery close friends?"

"What are you up to?" he suddenly narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He likes Ami!"

"Everybody knows that? So?"

"Yep… but what everybody doesn't know is that she likes him too." She grinned.

"I, for one, expected it for some time now!"

"But you didn't expect what Ami wants for her birthday…" she approached him and stared into his bright lavender eyes.

"And that would be?"

"Her own Prince Charming!" Mina squeaked and started jumping up and down.

"Our little and shy Ami?" Mal couldn't believe his ears.

"Yep! So, I guess I don't usually get to ask you this, but… you in?" she came in front of him and sent him one of her incredible gazes. Rising only one eyebrow, he trapped her between his arms and kissed the daylights of her, before answering on a very low tone.

"Yes."

* * *

"Hey guys! Come in!" the short-haired girl opened the door and let her friends in. At first it was supposed to a quiet party, but due to Mina, Lita and Rei's presence at the location, almost half of their highschool had gathered at Ami's house, amazing all her neighbours, who had always thought her to be a quiet and calm girl. In the end, they made an exception, considering it was her anniversary. So there she was, in middle of one hell-of-a party, barely knowing some of the peopledancing in her ownhouse. Suddenly, Mina caught her by surprise and, winking, announced:

"I hope you like your present. It took me a while, but I managed to get it for you." And with those enigmatic words she disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me! How did I ever let myself be persuaded by that crazy girlfriend of yours? I must've been nuts!" Zack glared at the silver-haired man while arranging the large red bow stuck on his left wrist.

"One: you like her! Two: she likes you! Three: nothing can stand into Mina's way when she turns into matchmaking mode. Not even I, her own boyfriend!" Mal stated and Zack suddenly let his shoulder fall.

"Oh yeah, that…"

"Don't worry! I highly doubt that Ami won't receive you. Even I have to admit that I've never heard of such a birthday present, but, after all, she is turning eighteen and she does have a good friend in Mina. I think it will all turn out pretty good… at least!" Mal encouraged him and patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Now brace yourself, champ, we're here." He announced and pulled over.

Gulping, Zack got out of the car and walked towards the house filled with people. Entering, he noticed how much the interior had been changed, so that everyone could fit in. The living-room was unrecognizable. It was filled with dim lights and pairs dancing on the slow rhythm of aromantic blues. And then he saw her.

The wavy-haired blonde remained in the middle of the room star-struck. There she was, smiling polite to everyone, hoping that they would have a very good time. Her short hair was a bit ravled and her bangs pulled away from her forehead and held with two simple pins. Her outfit was pretty simple, formed on a pair of dark jeans and a shirt with several sea shelves imprinted on it. Also, around her slender neck and right wrist were a necklace and a bracelet made of some sort of small blue pearls he had never seen before. She was beautiful. A sudden pang in his back sent him few meters ahead, making him stumble over the blue-haired goddess. The two turned to each other and blushed several shades of red.

They stood like that few long moments, just drowning in each other's eyes, until Zack learned that breathing was indeed necessary for survival. So, he broke away, looking down at his feet, and apologized in the same time as she did. That was until he remembered the red bow on his hand. Noticing that she had already turned away to leave, his head snapped up and he spoke unusually determined.

"Sorry, but… shouldn't you open your present first?" She stopped and turned to him puzzled. Answering her unspoken question, he rose up his hand and allowed her to see the plastic around his wrist. Blushing again, she remained shocked, just staring lost at the bow. "Um… Mina said that you are forced to at least keep me tonight… and that you can't send me back until tomorrow… at least." Zack then walked to her and asked. "So, milady, will you allow me to have this dance?" Ami glanced from his hand to his eyes and viceversa, until she took his hand into her trembling one and answered.

"Yes, yes, you may…"

He then, took her in his arms and led her movements among the other couples still dancing slowly on the song's rhythm. Soon enough, the two discovered that they liked to stay like that and so, they remained stuck to each other for the entire party.

* * *

"Hmmm…." Mina sighed happily, noticing the two holding each other, from a safe distance of course.

"I see you are content with yourself." Mal came next to her and gazed at her, admiring once again her features.

"Well, it's not like I could've done it without your help." She stared at him with a bright smile, pulled his shirt to her and captured his mouth in a more than just daring kiss. A very long moment later, they broke away, in lack of air. "You know, Rei's birthday is in a few weeks. How about we make her understand how much Jason adores her?" she asked with another huge and evil grin.

"Mina!"

* * *

This is about it, for now! I can't promise any new chapters, but maybe, just maybe, I might get to write more these days... maybe even today, but no promises. Once again a big thanks to my reviewers and see'ya'll next time!


	8. highschool sweetheart

Ok, so I got inspiration :P Hope you like this one too...

Don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

There she was, once again standing all alone on the edge. Thousands of lights danced around her, much like all the pairs having the time of their lives on the dance floor. Still, she stood in the darkest corner, not wanting to bother any of her friends or the other people that had as much fun as possible.

Just as usual, Mina had dragged her along at the annual highschool ball, where people usually went with their sweethearts. Still, just like in every other year, no one had asked her. Her height and unusual strength had scared all the guys away... again...

It wasn't that she had a problem with being all alone, but she just didn't want to be forced to see all the happy couples around, when she knew that she didn't stand a chance at having a boyfriend. All the relationships she had managed to have outside the school walls had ended in the same dramatic way. The guy would run off to some human-sized Barbie doll while she remained heartbroken once again.

After this happened to her a few times, she just gave up. Love wasn't for her, so she remained the girl who would always stand up for the weaker onesand who could cook better than even some ofthe city'sfamous chefs.

And there she was, wearing a long dark dress fit for a princess, all alone in the ballroom, gazing at her four friends and their dates, all looking their best and enjoying the party at maximum. She was glad that the other four girls of the group had managed to find love and actually carry a steady relationship (especially Mina). She was happy for them, but she couldn't be happy for being right then and there. Being alone, almost like an outcast, was much too painful for her. And it was a waste of time anyway… At least at home she would be busy enough.

Having fallen inside her mind, she didn't notice a tall young man, a bit older than her, approaching her location.

"Hey!" he spoke and woke her up, making her pay attention to him. In less than a heartbeat she recognized him: Nicky Kensington, best football player in their highschool and every girl's ideal boyfriend. Unlike the others in the team, he didn't have a huge ego and also took part of strange activities for football players, like joining the astronomy classes around the year, without missing at all. He was sweet, polite, smart and had a deadly pair of clear blue eyes,withan incredible smile to match it. His long brown and wavy hair was settled in a neat ponytail at the back of his head, hanging over the dark jacket of his suit.

"Hey!" she spoke back, without any shyness in her voice, being somewhat used to his presence, from the gym class, which they happened to join in the same time. She smiled politely and returned to her quiet gazing, her back never leaving the wall's hard surface. She thought that he would disappear almost instantly, going off with some pretty girl that had thrown herself in his arms. Still, one moment later she heard movement nearby and noticed that he now stood right next to her, supporting his body on the same wall as her, less than half of meter away. She sent him a puzzled and daring gaze, noticing that he was now looking at the multitude of couples as well.

"So, how come you are here… all by yourself?" he asked, several moments later. She stared up at him confused, wondering if he had really never noticed that she either didn't come to such parties or stood away from the crowd.

"I don't have date." She sternly answered.

"Hmm, I've never heard anyone say it so openly." He noticed.

"Why bother hide it? I'm sure that the entire school knows it, so I really don't see why I should even try to make up some cheap lie." She said rather harsh and returned to the view.

"Well then, why are you alone?" he dared and watched her eyes turn from surprised to hurt and angry.

"Are you mocking me? Hm, and I thought that you were actually a nice guy..." she said and turned away, fastly exiting the gym and getting ready to finally ditch the "party".

"Wait! Lita!" he shouted and followed her. Found herself in the hallway, ready to get out, the tall girl turned around one last time, noticing the young man already having reached her. "That's not what I meant!" he pleaded.

"I'll buy it… Then what did you mean?" she decided to take the bait, not knowing where to go further.

"I meant… Dammit, I've tried for a three weeks now to ask you, ever since party was announced! I never had the guts though..." He glanced at her from below his brows, fearing her reaction… fearing that she might actually refuse him.

"You're lieing!" she gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fists, lowering her head so that her bangs wouldn't allow the green eyes to be seen. If he were to see her orbs, then we would definitely notice the tears starting to form there and that was the last thing she wanted.

"What?"

"I mean, why would you want to take me to the dance? What kind of bad joke is this and why are you doing this? You're supposed to be all nice, but in fact you're just another jerk! Just like the others!" she shouted, glad that no one could see nor hear her from the crowded hall.

"Lita! Don't get me wrong! That's not it! I really want you to be with me at the dance!" he banged his fist into the nearby wall.

"I'm too tall for anyone to like! Gods, I fight boys and actually win against them! For three years now no one has asked me to the dance and why should anyone do it now!"

"Lita!"

"It's not like I mind! I mean, the only reason for which I actually come is because Mina keeps dragging me over here. It would be much easier if everyone would just leave me alone!" she burst and tried to run away again. Still, this time his determined hand on her right wrist stopped her from moving further away. Sensing his touch, she remained frozen in shock, not daring to move… just staring down, where their hands touched. In a heartbeat she felt herself turned back, facing his taller and stronger figure. To her even greater shock, after being sweapt around, she found his eyes burning holes into hers and then his lips touching hers, both gently and firm.

And then, for the first time in years, her eyes closed and actually allowed two tears to emerge from the dark green orbs. A moment later, his arms surrounded her body and held her dangerously close to him, while his lips worked magic over her mouth, forcing her mind to grow heavy and her body to lose balance and support entirely on him… which he enjoyed greatly. It wasn't everyday that he got to see the sensitive side of her. A long minute later, they broke apart and stared at each other.

"Why?" she asked, still locked in his arms.

"Because I wasn't here three or two years ago. I'm still the new guy, remember?" he joked and managed to make her smile. She leaned her face into his chest, trying to hide her face from him. "But I am here now." he whispered and gently rose her face, brushing her cheeks slowly with his fingers. He then leaned to her and kissed her again, this time with her entire approval too. Still, another minute later he broke away and grabbed her right wrist, pulling her back into the hall with him.

"What are you doing?" she walked along with him.

"I came here to dance with my girl!" He said and opened the door, making room for her to enter first. "So let's dance!"

She smiled again, nodded and allowed him to sweep her off her feet all night.

* * *

I know, I wrote two shots with Zoi and Ami, so here is one with Neph and Lita. Hopefully, you guys won't be mad at me and you'll review. Please... Pretty please with sugar on top?


	9. when everything goes wrong

I don't own Sailor Moon. I can dream of it, though...

* * *

kinminoko : Okay, okay. I know I've messed up the order, but here's a Rei and Jeddy one-shot. I hope you like it.

raye85: present as usual I see. Okay, another drabble comin' up!

Richforce: Thanks for the review!

Vbabe11: Wow, I've never received such a proposal before. But I have to admit that the question pretty much gave me enough inspiration to write this story down (lol). Hope you managed to read them all, in the end.

Okay, and for the rest of my fans, a big hug and a small request: review!

* * *

My life sucks… Big time…

Last week I went to work, as usual, and found out that my greatest enemy in the office, the person I despise the most, but I mean REALLY DESPISE, got a promotion that was almost as good as mine! What does Jones have that I don't!

Anyway, the day was already ruined due to obvious reasons, but then, when I came back home I discovered my girlfriend was some guy I've never seen before, making out like there was no tomorrow, in the middle of MY couch. I mean, they could have at least have the decency of finding some other smooching place!

It wasn't as if I actually cared for the girl, but the day had already been like hell and her infidelity was the last thing I needed. Of course, the evening ended when I threw out both lovers, not really giving a damn what was going to happen to either of them. It wasn't my bussiness anyway.

So, here I am, walking down this absolutely deserted street, not knowing where I'm going… just walking…

It's the middle of winter and I'm starting to understand why the town seems so empty. It freackin' cold! It must at least ten degrees Celsius below and I'm freezing my ass with no particular reason.

I pass by a gift shop and only glance through the window for a second. I can clearly see some dude buying his girfriend a "charmed" bracelet. She looks up at him and smiles happily. I only hope that things will work out for the two because they kind of suit each other: he has black hair and some sort of dark blue eyes, while she carries her extremely blonde hair in a pair of veeeery long ponytails, hanging on each side of her head. Oh well, at least someone's having a good time.

I keep walking and soon notice that I have now reached the park and I can clearly see the many steps leading to the hill's top, where some sort of famous shrine stands. I have heard many rumours about it and especially the raven-haired miko that is supposingly leading it along with her grandfather. She is told to be pretty strong and with a volcanic temper. Oh well, I'm sure that she won't mind one poor man returning to God after a twenty-five year break. The Christmas holidays are coming and I'm pretty lonely, so I guess visiting the temple won't be so bad, after all.

So I daringly start climbing up the infinite stairs and, by the time I reach up, I pass out in the cold snow. I know that the religious path is a very strict and severe one, but they could have made the hill shorter! And I should have never climbed the stairsrunning. Damn cold!

As I sink into the cold snow and start losing consciousness, I can clearly see one last vision: a dark-haired girl, dressed as a priestess running to me, with concern imprinted on her handsome features. And then everything turns completely black.

* * *

"Ouch…. Damn!"I silently swear while I try to support myself with one arm. I soon find myself in the middle of a bed, a foreign bed that is, almost completely dressed. I see that I don't have my shoes, jacket, scarf and sweater on. That leaves me with the socks, pants and shirt. The air is warm and carries a very pleasant scent, somehow reminding me of my calm days.

"Next time you decide to run up the stone stairs on this kind of weather, please consider you life first." A voice forces me to turn to the doorstep, where I can see my saviour: the same girl from before. But now I can see her better… much better. Her hair is indeed as dark as the moonless night and her matching eyes have a somewhat violet hint in the firelight, turning almost into an amethyst colour… a beautiful colour. I stare dumbly and with my jaw dropped at the young priestess, unable to move one inch or even articulate some words. She simply looks at me with an archedeyebrow. I finally snap out of it, shake my head and smile like an idiot, pretending that the ackward moment had never even happened.

"Gomen! I didn't realise that it was such a long way up until I reached the top…"

"And dropped in the snow." She concluded for me, appearing somewhat amused by the entire episode. Who can blame her? "You're lucky my crows found you, otherwise you would probably be in that snow even now." She speaks as she takes several steps in the bed's direction. I barely now realise that she's holding a tray with some food and water on it. She motions me to stand and I obey, receiving the tray in my covered lap one moment later. She sits on the bed's edge and watches me eat. From time to time she turns to the fire and I can't help but stare charmed at her exotic features. "So, what were doing there anyway?" she turns to me and I can see the calm, but alive flames in her eyes.

"Um… I'm not very sure myself. I just had a bad weak and I decided I wanted to try something else than… you know… the usual."

"I see. Shall I take it that you some kind of bussiness man with absolutely nobelief and who, thanks to some strange reason, has suddenly told himself that maybe, just maybe religion might be some kind of … escape?" she wondered out loud. Once again I found my jaw dropping in a pathetic gesture. Damn, why can't I act normal around her?

"Are you some kindof mind reader?" I joke and take a bite of the warm rice.

"Some kind." She answeres, leaving me star-struck. Gods, how can she wake up these feelings inside me? I stare right into her eyes in the same time as her. As soon as our orbs are locked, we both blush, which is more than strange. I'm not shy, nor have ever been. And still, here I am, sitting in a stranger's bed, talking with someone I have barely known for five minute and blushing like mad.

"Well, then I think you would make a pretty good business woman yourself. This gift of yours could become very handy." I break away and return to the food.

"I highly doubt it."

"Why?"

"This shrine is my life… my heritage… I don't think I could ever leave it behind… My whole life is imprinted within these walls…" she speaks slowly, making my heart beat faster. I'm pretty sure that she can already hear my pulse and I really don't have a huge desire in making myself more of a fool than I have already done.

"No one said that you had to leave… You should just get to know the world outside these walls."

"Oh, but I do… My friends and the remainings of my family members make sure of that everyday." Her eyes return to mine. "What about you?"

"Huh?" I send her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing here on this kind of weather and at such a time?"

"What time?" She must have hypnotised me somehow, because I lost it again.

"It's almost Christmas." She explains and sends me a weird look.

"Oh… well, I'm… My parents died a long time ago and I don't have any siblings nor distant relatives. And my friends are pretty much all spending time with their loved ones. I mean, who could blame them? After a long year of working they deserve a break." I unknowingly smile gently and take another bite. Damn, she makes good rice!

"I see… So, you don't have any plans for the holidays?" she asks directly, probably not wanting to push the discussion further.

"Nope… not really." I answer flatly.

"I see… You know, on Christmas morning, me and my friends go to some orphanages and give the children presents and sweets. If you are free, think you could join us?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep… The more the better." She smiles sweetly and I start wondering why the hell she was considered a true volcano by the others.

* * *

And I went. I went that weekend, and the following one and so on and so forth, until I finally got the guts and actually asked the beautiful miko on a date. Surprisingly enough, she accepted.

I got to finally meet the volcanic side of her, which isn't that bad, come to think ofit. Well, I have to admit that there are times when I understand her love for the sacred fire and when she really scares me to death, but I still love her.

So, here I am, sitting on the shrine's steps one year after I met the raven-haired miko, enjoying the view, thinking about how I came to reach higher than Jones in seven months and then leave the company, just to start my own business, about how the past year had been, what changed into my life and how come Phobos and Deimos (yes, the possessive crows) have gotten used to my presence here and greet me every time I pass the shrine's large opened gates.

Now, I finally have who to come back to at night and where the celebrate every existent tradition, weather it's dumb or not. Now I have a place of my own.

* * *

"Jed, who talking to?" Rei asked as she entered the large garden, covered in pure white snow.

"No one, hon. Just thinking out loud about my day." The tall blonde man leaned to the steps, enjoying the snowy view around.

"Lately you've been thinking a lot." She came round him and sent him a questioning look.

"Well, I've had a lot of reasons to." He looked up at her with a boyish smirk, forcing her to smack his shoulder. She loved his smile, but only when it wasn't dangerous. "For example, I remembered when you found me laying right here, in the snow, and took me in… when we went to that orphanage… when I moved in… when you accepted me as your husband…" he ended almost in a whisper and sneaked a curious look to her.

"I never did that?" she turned to him and noticed how his blue eyes had turned a shade, just a shade darker.

"Well, it's never too late." He grinned, winked and got up from the uncomfortable stair, only to settle in one knee in front of her and pull out of his fancy suit a little black box. In a second, Rei blushed ten shades of red and stared down at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" she was almost breathless.

"Look, I know that it's fast, that we've only known each other for a year and that we've barely moved in the same house. But, I feel that I have to ask you this: Hino Rei, will you marry me?" he stared up into her eyes, not sure weather she was going to kill him or kiss him. Still, to his immense happiness, she went on with the second choice, while crying her heart out and not letting him escape her bear hug nor the multitude of kisses she covered his face with… not that he minded…

* * *

Ok, that's it! I hope you liked it. See you next drabble!


	10. when you're least expecting

I don't own Sailor Moon... sad, but true...

* * *

„Hey Mina!" a voice was heard from the bedroom.

"Yeah!" the blonde shouted back from her spot. In spite of the strange and pretty loud noises that could be heard through the wall and door, the blue-eyed girl named Mina didn't even flinch from the chair, her eyes stuck on her computer's screen. The movements inside the adjacent room turned louder and louder, as if someone was digging through something, until it all stopped with a thud.

"Mina!" the door suddenly burst open, revealing a panting, yet gorgeously looking Rei.

"Yeah!" the blonde responded again, this time showing signs of annoyance.

"Did you at least move all morning?" the raven-haired beauty stared at her curiously, with a rosen eyebrow.

"You mean all night." The other simply stated, without even turning to her house mate.

"All night? Girl, what have you been doing?" Rei ran to her chair and managed to break her friend's gaze from the screen. "Your eyes are red like hell! I've never seen you like this before! Gods, Mina, have you been crying?"

"Crying? No!" the blonde shook her head and got up from the chair, jumping happily, but obviously tired in front of her friend. "I've been on the Net all this time!"

"Have you been chatting again?" Rei inquired seriously, with a sweatdrop.

"Rei, don't you think I grew up?"

"Not really?" It was Mina's time to sweatdrop.

"Well, I have! I found this amazing website, where everyone can either post stories named fanfiction or original works. It's really cool… especially the romance categories…" she ended dreamily, with twinkles in her eyes.

"Really?" Rei burst, pushing the blonde back into the chair and leaning over her shoulder so that she could see the screen too.

"Yeah… and I found this guy… I mean, I think he's a guy…" she rubbed her head and smiled innocently.

"Mina… how come everything is about guys in your world?"

"Rei!" she roared.

"Ok, ok… so, you found this guy…"

"Oh, yeayh! And I read his works. They're amazing… and that's mildly put!"

"Romantic stories? By a guy?" the dark-haired girl eyed her strangely again.

"Actually, he writes more drama… and I found him at the original stories… so, no!" Mina explained and ended with a "hmph".

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Haven't you two talked or something?"

"Well, I've just finished all his stories and reviewed them all… He might answer to my mails…" the blonde suddenly lost all the confidence.

"Or?"

"Or he might think I'm some kind of freackin' stalker and block me from writing more messages to him…"

"Oh, Mina… whatever am I going to do with you?" Rei started massaging her temples.

* * *

"What the hell?" Kunzite stared at his computer screen.

"What's up?" a blonde man came out of the apartment's kitchen and threw a cola to his friend.

"I don't get it…"

"What?"

"I mean, when the hell did they find the time to read and write so many reviews in such a short time?" he kept asking himself.

"What?" the other one asked again, this time louder.

"Just e-mail, Jade!" Kunzite said, but already knew that his friend would just come up and disturb him.

"Aw, Kunz! Looks like you've got yourself a fan here… and not just any fan…" Jadeite looked at him with half closed eyes.

"Love-Me-Chain." The silver-haired man stared lost at the screen.

"A fangirl!" Jed squeaked behind him.

"Love-Me-Chain?" he turned to the blonde and made an unpleased face.

"So?" he suddenly stopped all his cheering, already losing his enthusiasm.

"Love-Me-Chain…"

"Yeah, as if "The Silver General" is a really incredible pen name."

"Yeah… but Love-Me-Chain?"

"Maybe she works at a matrimonial firm…" Jed rose his shoulders. "Or, better yet, maybe she's a stripper and she has a chain as…" the blonde suddenly got cut off by receiving a strong fist in his stomach and being sent straight to the floor.

"Would you cut it out?"

"Geez, I was just joking dude…" Jed collected himself off the carpet and stood up again. "So, what did she say anyway?"

"That she loved the stories. You know, I think she pretty much understood all my messages. I've met other people to get them, but never this fast."

"Oh… so, nothing like "let's meet up for coffee" or something?" the blonde turned disappointed.

"I don't even know if she's from Japan!" Kunzite sounded enraged.

"Well ask, would ya?"

"Don't make me hit you again!"

* * *

The sound of an unlocking door woke her up. She lazily cracked an eye open and caught a glimpse of Rei.

"Hey. How was work?" Mina asked, not even bothering to get up from the couch.

"I hate law!" Rei growled.

"No you don't."

"Really? And how would you know?"

"Otherwise you wouldn't still be working in that place for such a salary." Mina smiled warmly.

"Damn experience! I hate firms that don't employ people who have just finished university. I mean, we have to live too!" Rei huffed and slammed her bag into the nearest chair.

"Well, when you'll make your own company you can do that." The blonde winked at her and made room for the brunette to throw herself on the couch, next to her.

"Thanks for the support." Rei smiled as well.

"Always." She responded and yawned.

"Hey! Didn't you see?" the other pointed a finger at the computer. "You've got mail!"

"I do?" Mina jumped from her spot and landed on the desk chair, barely dodging the small coffee table. Rei chuckled and joined her.

"So?"

"It's from him!" the blonde glanced to her friend with stars in her eyes.

"Are you even sure it's a him?"

"The Silver General."

"What?"

"That's his pen name."

"Oh… what's yours?"

"Love-Me-Chain." Mina answered, forcing her friend to burst out laughing.

"Girl, you've been watching Sailor Moon for too long." She patted her shoulder.

"Speak for yourself, Mars!"

"Alright already! So, what is he saying?"

"He thanks me for reviewing… hmm…"

"What?"

"I think he's a bit intrigued."

"Ok, psichologist, tell me more!"

"He asks how come I could read and understand his works so fast. He says that I'm actually the first to get it all so far."

"Feh, he doesn't know that he's messing with the smartest blonde in Tokyo." The brunette teased,

"Rei!" Mina clentched her teeth.

"Well, it's true!" she defended herself and ran into her bedroom that next second, away from her annoyed friend.

* * *

_Six months later_

"You look perfect! Oh, if this gets serious, I'm so nominating you for the most beautiful real love story ever category!" Rei gave her friend a tight hug, barely stopping herself from crying.

"You'd better do so!" Mina his her in the shoulder playfully.

"So, this is it, huh?"

"Yeah…" the two remained silent in the middle of the hallway.

"It's going to be ok, you'll see! He'll love you from the first moment." Rei winked, encouraging her even more.

"I hope so… especially ever since I saw his picture." The two started giggling like two school girls.

"So, are you going to enter that damn caffe or what?" the brunette nudged her. "Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll be right outside in the car." Mina nodded and watched her best friend leave the building and enter her vehicle. She then took a deep breath, opened the door to the small caffé and took a seat somewhere, waiting impatiently.

* * *

"And here we go!" Jed stared at the large building which sheltered the place where the Silver General and Love-Me-Chain were about to meet for the first time in person. "You're not getting cold feet, I hope…" he glanced at the extremely silent silver-haired man next to him.

"No… I'm just… nervous…" he spoke sternly.

"Aww, out little Kunz is growing up…" the blonde teased him.

"Jed, don't make me do something extremely embarrassing to you here and now." He simply warned.

"At least you didn't change much… or at all…" he backed away, only a bit scared.

Kunzite simply started at the building in complete silence for few long moments. He then clutched tightly the lovely bouquet of white lilies and entered the caffé, leaving his good friend behind.

* * *

It was the third nail that Mina was chewing on. Her heart was beating like mad and she suddenly thought that if she made only one mistake in her language or behaviour, all her good looks and charm would go to waste. After all, she was meeting one of the best authors at was so worked up on her thought that she didn't even notice a gorgeous man with a very serious appearance entering the caffé.

Kunzite gazed around the room and finally saw her. She was even more beautiful that in the pictures and this proximity made him nervous… just like she seemed to be.

"You know, for a therapist, you sure can reveal your inner feelings." A deep male voice startled her and forced her to look up. "Here, maybe this will send your restlessness away." Kunzite offered the flowers to the blushing blonde.

"Kunzite?" she asked.

"Hello Mina." he greeted her and enjoyed her beautiful smile.

* * *

"Oh well, my job's done here." Jed stared at the building and sarted backing away. Unfortunately, being stuck in his own world, he missed to see a car exiting the parking lot. A moment later, a thump and the sound of breaks filled the air.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" a voice inquired fastly and almost scared.

"Huh?" the blonde man opened an eyes and suddenly woke up on the uncomfortable street, fallen down. "What happened?" he asked while a dark-haired person helped him get up.

"You were walking with you back and I didn't see you… god, are you alright?" the female voice asked again.

"Well, I'm stading, aren't I?" he joked and turned to see a lovely black-haired woman, staring at him with wide eyes. If it weren't for the awful headache he felt, he would've drooled over the girl. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He cleared the air with a kind smile.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry, it's ok… Trust me, this happens to me a lot…"

"Getting his by cars while day-dreaming?" the girl rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah… and it would happen even more often if all the drivers would look like you…" he gazed at her and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hold your horses there, Casanova! Or I might be forced to run you down again and this time do some serious damage!"

"Well, don't I at least receive medical attention or somethin, Miss…?"

"Rei." She cautiously answered. "I have a therapist friend." She offered.

"Err… I was actually thinking of you…" he suggested.

"I'm not very good with stitches and medical stuff." She pointed at the cut above his left eyebrow. "Mr…"

"Jadeite." He slightly bowed. "I don't mind… I can endure high levels of pain…" he gazed at her some more.

"I am a lawyer." Rei stiffed immediately.

"And I am prosecutor. Present me your case, Miss Rei." Jadeite winked and received her palm's print stuck on his face, one moment later.

"Never from the first, second, third date.. or even more!" she glared.

"So, it's a date?" he asked, this time a safe meter away.

"Maybe…"

"I see. In this case… maybe I'll meet you here tomorrow, six o'clock, let's say?"

"Maybe…" she mysteriously answered.

"I'll be waiting, Rei." He bowed.

"Hmph. You'd better be!" she gave him a cocky smile and turned around, getting into her car and driving away, leaving a very curious blonde man behind.

* * *

First of all, if the pen names I've written here are actually taken by one or more writers on this web site, I apologize... They don't represent anyone in particular, they're just names I've given my characters. So, if anyone should feel offended in any way, I apologize, it wasn't my intention.

Apart from that, here's a new one-shot which I am proud tocall the longest one-shot I've ever written ( or at leastI think so...). Please read, please review and let me know if this thingy right here that I wrote between two economics classes is good of somethin'... thanks and see'ya'll next time !


	11. ouch!

And here's another one. Enjoy...

* * *

"Ouch! Argh!" Zander winced and nearly shouted in pain as his partner got him out of the car and nearly carried him inside the hospital. 

Thirty minutes earlier there had been a fight in one of the western neighbourhoods. Guns were taken out, bullets had flown everywhere and people got hurt. Among the victims, lieutenant Zander Brown, one of the first officers arrived at the scene along with his stern partner, Matthew Andrews.

"Stop complaining." The taller, silver-haired man spoke as he helped his friend move around the waiting room and get to he infirmary as fast as possible. "Nurse, we need some help here!" he shouted and settled the blonde man up on the nearest empty bed.

"What happened?" a blonde young woman, dressed in a simple white attire ran inside the room.

"He got shot in the chest." Matt pointed at his partner. He was about to give more details, but when he turned to see the nurse, he remained speechless: in spite of the slightly dark circles below her eyes, the messy bun that kept her long hair in place and the normal large sleeveless shirt along with the baggy hospital trousers… she was beautiful. Unfortunately, Zander's fist woke him up from his day-dreaming.

"Bullet. Wound. Me! Stop drooling!" the wavy-haired's voice came between gasps.

"What happened here?" another voice stopped Matt from answering and the blonde nurse from checking further the officer's wounds.

"A bullet wound, Dr. Anderson. It seems that the policeman was caught in the firearms." The young woman explained to another female person, a bit older that her, with short dark hair and big blue eyes. Zander suddenly decided that it was his time to drool.

"I-I was shot in the chest." He let out a weak moan, relaxing under the doctor's touch. Matthew rolled his eyes and ended up staring at the younger woman.

"Actually, it's in your shoulder and, by the sight of it, the bullet did not go that deep. I'll need to get you a sedative so that I'll be able to extract the metal without much pain." Dr. Anderson explained with a slight smile on her lips.

"Ahem, I don't think that would be necessary, doctor. I mean, I'm a cop! We go through a lot of things while we're out there and I'm sure that a little pain won't be a problem for me." Zander suddenly forgot the wound and sent her one of his charming grins, almost waiting for applauses from the audience. Instead, the brunette stared at him a bit confused, not knowing how to react, while Matt gazed at him as if he had grown another head. Somewhere behind, the blonde nurse held back her laughter. Zander simply glared at her and she used his partner's wide back to hide… not that the silver-haired man minded.

"Um… ok… If that's what you want…" Dr. Anderson finally agreed and already started to prepare, along with the blonde, the necessary instruments for the operation. "I have to warn you though… not many survive this without sedatives…" she ended and poured some medical alcohol on a white and clean material, sticking it to the lieutenants now naked and partly bloody shoulder. In spite of his great expectations, he let out a piercing scream and stared wide-eyed at the doctor.

"Aaargh!" Almost immediately the woman nodded, having expected that kind of reaction. Hearing his shout, one second later her pushed his hand over his mouth in order to stiff another groan. Even Matt, the usual strong and silent type of guy,and the nurse were already red from trying not to laugh out loud.

"Warned you!" Dr. Anderson looked at him with a serene face and injected him immediately with the required sedative.

"No… no… I… can…" Zander voice ended in a whisper and he completely relaxed on the bed, closing his eyes and slipping into a senseless sleep. The woman turned to her assistant and the other officer and nodded.

"Don't worry… he gets like that sometimes…" Matt gasped for air and explained.

* * *

A serie of moans and groans along with other unexplainable noises allerted the doctor that her patient was waking up. After signaling Matthew and Mina, the blonde nurse, to enter, Amy Anderson turned to Zander's settled form. She leaned above him a bit and waited for his green eyes to open. And when they did, a huge and sleepy smile found it's way on his lips. 

"Doctor Anderson!" he let out on the most tired and happy tone possible, making it once again hard for Mina and Matt to stop their laughter.

"Hello Zander… how are you feeling today?"

"Ready for our date…" He answered again and Amy blushed maddly, under the others' completely stunned stares.

"Erm… what date?" she asked puzzled.

"The one you promised me…" he whined like a child… a very sleepy child.

"And when did I do that?" she simply asked patiently. The man seemed lost in concentration for a while and then started laughing lightly, as if he had just remembered a funny memory.

"Aww, that's right… you didn't… not yet anyway." Zander grinned again and Matthew rolled his eyes, turning away from the hospital bed.

"Wounded, under strong medicine and he can still flirt." He muttered under his breath and, one moment later, noticed that Mina was watching him. However, what he did not notice was the gentle nudge she had just given Amy. Understanding her younger friend's silent statement, the doctor turned to them and with a calm smile pushed them towards the exit.

"He'll be fine, but for now he just needs to rest. Don't worry, I'll check him every half hour or so and if anything happens I'll let you know immediately, ok?" she entered the doctor role once again, with a serious look on her pretty face.

"Ok… thanks for everything, Dr. Anderson." Matt bowed slightly his head and turned to Mina, who had already offered to lead him back to the exit.

Turning to the hospital bed once again, Amy looked down at the sleeping officer and smiled warmly. Date? Hmm, that didn't sound bad… not at all actually.

"You know, I pretty much know this entire place and plus, if I were to get lost, there are signsat every corner and exit." Matthew explained as Mina walked right next to him. Carefully, she glanced towards him. In spite of the circles below her eyes, he could only admire her extremely blue orbs that were already fascinating him. Damn, she was one beautiful woman. Smiling rather childish, Mina clung to his strong arm and led him further into the hallways.

"Well, I know that you are a productive officer and you can probably manage any kind of situation… but it is required from a nurse to escort a patient's relatives… or friends… and of course, offer them further guidance… if necessary…" Mina spoke and this time stared right up into his light lavender eyes, a color she had never seen before. She was somehow hypnotized by them and she liked it. Easily, the man took her hand away from his arm and stood right in front of her.

For a moment, Mina actually felt that he was going to say that he was sorry and that there was a wife waiting for him at home. Then he'd tell her something about his children and how happy his marriage was and probably apologize some more, along withletting her knowher how beautiful she is and how she was going to find her true "one" someday. That thought made her stiff, but the touch of his hand suddenly brought a feeling of calm. When Matt noticed that Mina was glancing from his hand to his eyes questioningly, he smiled warmly.

"Well… I'd love to be further… guided… if necessary…" he ended of a bold tone and enjoyed the way a smile found its way on the nurse's figure, enlightening her features.

"Hmm, in that case, we could always visitthe coffee shop across the street… you know, if you happen to be free someday and want some company." She offered.

"You know, I happen to usually be on duty in this side of town…"

"I'm an intern here and I'll be pretty much spending my entire time around…" she completed and the two of them smiled widely at each other. Oh, what can love do to normal people!

"Sooo, think you'll find an opening tomorrow… say, 15 hundred hours?" he inquired solemnly.

"I think I can postpone my lunch." She answered.

"Well then, see you then." He bowed slightly and walked towards the exit.

"See you there." She answered back and the two finally broke away from each other completely, each going for their jobs and each barely awating for their upcoming "meeting".

* * *

I'm starting to like writing one-shots that include two pairs and, of course, two stories. Hmm, tell me if this was worth writing or if I should stop right her and right now. Please review! Oh yeah, and I don't own Sailor Moon.. blah, blah you know the story... 


	12. New Year's

I don't own Sailor Moon... nothin' new here...

So, I was checking my messy folders when: Tadaaaa! I found this one just hanging around with the other one-shots. I've actually written this onea few months back, so I decided to post it. Enjoy... and don't forget to review ;)

* * *

The large house was absolutely crowded. The owner, Nephrite Richards had decided to throw one huge party for the New Year's celebration and ended up inviting nearly half of the twon… the younger half.

On a stone bench, in the small park which represented the house's "back lawn", surrounded by Christmas lights and snow, stood Lita Garret, dressed in a beautiful dark gown, not too long, but not short either, with her hair arranged in a wavy way, falling over a warm coat.

She had managed to escape her gang and she had come out only a few minutes before the New Year, to enjoy the fresh air and the quiet atmosphere.

But, the truth was that she had come out here to calm down. All night she had tried to make Nephrite notice her. Unfortunately, she had only received other men's attention, among which her former boyfriends and some guys she used to like… a lot. Still, for the past year or so, she could only see him… her longest crush ever and the closest thing she had to love.

To her greatest misery, all night a girl called Tracy had been clinging onto her Prince Charming and hadn't allowed him a moment of peace at all. For the record, Tracy was one of the most beautiful and evil girls ever. She was known for her bad behaviour, but she still had the men eating out of her hand. And she had currently designated Neph as "taken"… thus breaking Lita's heart.

Still, to Tracy's annoyance, Nephrite would keep going to cooking classes with her and they would still go out for ice-cream in the middle of the night or have late walks. Just the two of them, but not as a pair.

Lita bit her lips in order to keep her tears away, as she heard the loud clock inside the house, announcing two more minutes until midnight, and remembered the the sweetest moments she had shared with him.

"Don't do that…" Nephrite's voice suddenly filled the silence and forced her dark green eyes to stare up at him.

"Don't do what?" she asked, trying not to sound upset or surprised and hoping that her tears were unnoticeable.

"Don't bite your lips… and don't cry!" he came up and sat on the bench next to her. "I hate to see you sad… and plus, you'll ruin your make-up!" he pointed out fatherly almost, forcing a restrained smile out of her.

"It's not like anyone would notice…" she chuckled softly.

"Oh, I've seen your fanclub in there… and I've recognized some familiar faces within it too." He winked at her, but then he seemed to turn sad. "And plus… I'd notice…"

In a heartbeat, she got up from the bench and, taking a few steps back, she stared at him with pained eyes. She felt that her heart was about to beat out of her chest and she feared that her tears were only a breath away from emerging down her cheeks.

"Don't! Please, don't!" she begged.

"Don't what?" he asked calmly, just gazing at her, somewhat repeating her first words.

"Don't go there!"

"Where?"

"Dammit, Neph! I'm not a toy! You know very well what I feel… and still, you wanted me to be here so badly…" she stopped to breath and allowed her tears to stain her flawless cheeks. "Why, Neph? Why would you put me through this hell on a such a night? Why?" she asked, this time not even finding the power of looking at him. She felt like falling… yes, falling and forgetting about everything… So, when she decided to let go, she found that his arms wrapped around her wouldn't allow her body to fall numb in the cold snow. "Neph?" she asked, barely above a whiper, not understanding him and his reactions.

"My dear, Lita… Have you ever thought that I actually wanted you here, now… so that I could be next to you?" he asked, still holding her… never letting go. "I wanted you here, because I wanted to spend this New Year with you… and all the New Years to come…" he finally rose his head to look at her, but his hands would still keep her stuck to him. "When I look down at you, I see your red cheeks that have never ever needed any bit of make-up, your sparkling green eyes that remind me of the deepest forests I've ever seen… and the look in your eyes that reminds me of… love…" he confessed. Inside his own house, the guests have already gathered and were now counting down to midnight… only three seconds to go… three seconds to fulfill their dream. "Lita, I love you." He spoke determined as the crowd happily cheered a loud "one!". A second later, everyone shouted out in happiness and kept on dancing around like crazy people (or vodoo people :P ).

Midnight had already passed and Tracy still couldn't find Nephrite. She wanted him to be next to her at New Year's, so she could add another score to her long list. She had a wide smirk on her beautiful features, forcing almost any man inside the room to go mad. Except for the host. When she had finally managed to reach one of the windows, she caught a glimpse of a tall, dark-haired man, kissing a girl almost as tall as him and with a lighter hair colour; both of them out in the cold, warming each other with only their arms. Before Tracy could identify the two, she was pulled back to the party.

Outside, large snowflakes started falling down on the old and rather small town, also embracing the two former friends and soon-to-be lovers. The wind stopped moving, only to hear the girl's whisper.

"I love you, Neph…"

* * *

Ok, the next one will probably be posted within the next weeks. See'ya'll then


	13. blue as the sky

Nope, I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

Mina stared at the wall in front of her. It was painted in the brightest blue she could find when they decided to redecorate the house. It made the room seed wider, almost as if it was the infinite sky… She loved this room.

Leaning back into her huge and very comfy armchair, she kept gazing at the wall in front of her. That wall reminded her of the many adventures she had passed through during the first years of her marriage. Oh, the torment! The pain! The long night of useless weeping! Gods, she could be such a drama queen when it was needed.

When Kunzite proposed her, she was sure that her life was going to become the one of a normal wife: cooking late meals, leaving early for work, maybe even expecting kids within the next years. But she had never imagined what her future was about to reveal.

It was a year and a half when the thought had first crossed her mind. Kunzite always came home late, sometimes going directly to bed, almost like a sleepwalker. Sometimes he would leave for many days in bussiness interests… and sometimes they would fight over the fact that she was usually alone. That moment she was sure that he had a lover hidden in some small apartment across town or something. The thought of him cheating on her seemed unbearable… but it couldn't be forced out of the equation… no matter how much it hurt her.

And so the civil war began. A wave of every-day arguments washed over their house and the neighbours were already starting to suspect that the couple might divorce faster than believed at first. After all, in spite of appearing to be a lovely pair, they were extremely different as characters, tastes… and pretty much anything else.

He was the tall and handsome businessman, extremely attractive in the "strong-and-silent" kind of way and she was a stunning blue-eyed blonde, probably former cheerleader in high school, who had managed to charm the entire neighbourhood in less than a week. Together they formed an interesting and nice pair… apart, they were like the sun and the moon.

They had managed to keep the happy couple impression for a while, but everything was made clear when Mina simply took off one evening and ended up in front of Rei's door, crying her heart out and mumbling something about "a cold typhoon who had no heart". Although Rei had the surprise of her life seeing her friend like that and being caught in a bad moment (due to some fair-haired husband of her own), she gladly offered her help and, two nights later, after a complete group council and Kunzite's arrival and apology, she decided to give him another shot and return home.

Of course, things did not go smoothly from the first second, but he started coming home earlier, not leaving town for long periods and even taking her out dancing several times. He didn't have to sweep her off her feet, because he had never been that type and it would've been more than just weird to see him playing that part… no, he just had to show her a little bit more affection and prove her once in a while that he was still as loyal as ever.

Luckily enough, she finally forgave him completely on the night of their fourth anniversary… when she also announced that their love had managed to produce a little something, or should we say someone, else than just a happy marriage.

So there she was, months after that particular night, with her tummy swollen ten times her former size, expecting her first baby and staring at the blue wall inside the future child's room. Her right hand was gently caressing her covered skin as she remembered the entire string of events, which had led to the present situation. Sometimes she felt like crying, due to some well-known hormones, other times she felt like laughing out loud, for the entire world to hear her. Any way, she just liked to make her feelings known to those around her.

Suddenly, the sound of a running engine brought her out of her thoughts and made her smile sweetly. Before she could even get up from the extremely comfortable armchair, a figure blocked her view outside the room, posting itself right in the doorway. Medium cut silvery hair fell lightly on his shoulders, bringing out the unusual lavender colour of his eyes and contrasting strongly with his tanned skin. His sight locked with hers and they both discovered once again how lucky they were to have each other.

"Staring at the wall again, I see…" he teased her with a boyish grin spread on his handsome features.

"I love this colour." She just sighed.

"I know… you chose it." He walked up to her and sat down on the floor, right in front of the large piece of furniture. Leaning his head to the side, he rose a hand and touched her large tummy, just as gently as her own hand had only moments before.

"It reminded me of the bright sky." She admitted once again and seemed to fall in her trance once again. She was hopeless… and she knew it… and she loved it…

* * *

Not one of my best, but enough to bring me out of that nasty writer's block which has kept me away from the keyboard for over two months now... but I am baaaaaaaaaack:D Hopefully with more chapters than just this one, soon enough ;) Considering I'm not mad about this one-shot, I won't necessarily ask you to review it... but it would be nice :P


	14. first tour

Still don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

"Let's par-teee!" a short haired man stood up in the convertible's back seat as the car drove on Tokyo's busy streets.

"Jed, sit down! People are already staring…" a voice tried to calm the blue-eyed blonde, but failed successfully. The man sitting in the seat next to the driver stared at the wild creature abode with worried green eyes.

"Yu-huuuuuuuu…!"

"Jed!"

"Let him be! He's just enjoying the first tour… If I were in his shoes, I'd probably react the same." The driver spoke, a hint of amusement inside his voice.

"Are you sure? He might fall or hit a sign and bleed on your new leather seats or something…" Glancing at his right side, Nephrite shrugged.

"With his luck? Nah! At best, he might swallow a fly and choke on it!" the auburn-haired man joked while the guy in the back proceeded in impersonating a rock guitarist, accompanied by the music exiting two sets of speakers, placed on each side of the car. Staring worriedly, Zoicite spoke again.

"Jed, you really shouldn't…"

"I-haaaaaaaa!"

"Jed!" Nephrite rose his tone threateningly and the sound of hitting breaks filled the entire area. While playing his "guitar", the blonde in the back involuntarily hit the driver's head, grabbing his attention for just a second and, thus, nearly causing a lethal accident. Startled by the sudden stop, the co-pilot stumbled back in his chair and turned to his friends.

"Is everyone ok? Guys?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Jed is about to get his ass seriously damaged!" Nephrite's voice suddenly turned deadly serious. After all, he had barely bought the car and he wasn't going to try the engine that hard from the first moment… of course, until he agreed to give his friends a ride…

"What the hell?" a female voice was heard in front of the car, forcing the vehicle's occupants to turn their attention back to the street and notice the fact that they had stopped right in front of a crossing. Next to the car, three young women stood, one clearly startled by the occurrence, one angry enough and the third ready to do some damage. However, before further analysing the trio, both Nephrite and Zoicite noticed a pair of legs going all the way down, right in front of the vehicle. Forgetting about the ladies, they ran out of the car and noticed none other than Jadeite hanging upside down, with a clear lost look in his eyes.

"Jed! How the hell did you get there?"

"Ha! At the speed you were driving I believe that's an understatement!" the angry brunette exploded, forcing the three men to look up and stare at her, one in awe, another in astonishment and the last with fear. She might've had a pretty face, but she looked deadly at the moment.

"Ah… Sorry about that, it was my fault…" Nephrite guiltily admitted.

"That's mildly put… You could've killed us!" the tall brown-haired girl spoke, sending a deadly glare to the one who had confessed to be the problematic driver.

"But I didn't, now did I?" Nephrite glared back. He was a grown man for crying out loud and he wasn't going to get shouted at by a group of teenage girls, who were probably on their way to the mall or something. However, when the Amazon's glare became deadly and he felt that lightning had just struck him, he experienced a sudden change of heart.

"Yeah! But you were damned close to! I mean, look at her!" she shouted and pointed at a petite blue-haired girl, who had been standing behind her. Finding herself in the spotlight, the girl blushed slightly and tried to speak.

"Mako-chan… don't you think we should…?"

"How could you be so irresponsible and drive like that, plus carry such a creature on the back seat of your car?" the brunette interrupted her.

"Creature?" Jed suddenly got off the car and made himself present.

"Look, we are truly sorry about what happened. But please understand that it was just the…" Zoi tried to reason with them, but failed as well.

"Understand what? That he's not capable of driving a car normally? Oh yeah, we got that part!" the girl named Mako pointed a finger at the auburn-haired man who was just about to have enough.

"Creature!" Jed repeated and stood right in front of the angry, yet beautiful black-haired girl.

"What else would you call someone who acts like that and performs a guitar concert on that horrific music?" she fought back.

"For your information, I happen to be quite a good guitarist and I believe that song to be perfect for such occasions!" he couldn't help but praise himself for a little.

"What occasions? Killing people right on the crossing? Couldn't you chose some darker place to commit a murder?" she mocked him.

"Guys…" Zoicite tried to say something, but discovered the task to be impossible to fulfil.

"I'm as good a racing driver when it comes to cars and I will absolutely not be told by a teenager what to do when in front of the wheel!" Nephrite glared at the tall girl.

"Teenager? Think again you irresponsible, childish brat!" she bit every word.

"Do they even realise that they have probably stopped all traffic in Tokyo by now?" the blue-haired girl sweat-dropped as she saw the line of cars waiting behind them and heard the unhappy sound made by their drivers. Somehow, Zoicite, who had surprisingly enough ended up next to her, stared at her and, understanding that he could not stop the now fighting pairs, decided to deliver the excuses himself.

"I'm sorry! We did not mean to scare any of you." He took a small bow, hoping that she might accept his apology and react better than her friends.

"Oh, Makoto and Rei are not scared… They're enraged." She spoke, adding even a small laughter. "As for me? Well, let's just say that I am accustomed to high-speed cars and motorbikes. So there's no need to worry actually."

"In that case, thank you for not trying to kill me as your friends do to… my friends…" Zoicite spoke somewhat uneasy, glancing back at the still angry group. The female trio appeared to be just as strange and out of place as his own group. Still, standing right then and there, on the edge of the sidewalk, next to the quiet girl, he discovered an interesting and sudden desire of knowledge. And therefore, he acted in consequence. "So, what's your name?" he couldn't help himself.

"Ami…" she answered promptly and gazed up at him, a peculiar sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Hello, Ami. My name is Zoicite. Nice to meet you… although the circumstances hadn't been exactly the best." He extended a hand, which she gladly accepted. "What do you think? Shall we leave them to kill each other?" he offered. He hoped that she would agree with his idea, because he really wanted to make amends. After she stared right into his eyes for a second, as if trying to discover his hidden intentions, she took his arm.

"Let us go then." She nodded and, after the two glanced back one last time, took off with no word, leaving the car and their best friends in the middle of the street, among tons of angry drivers, fighting just for the love of fight.

* * *

Not quite thoroughly edited, as I was running out of patience... R&R please 


	15. trip to the observatory

Don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

"Ah, I can't wait for tonight!" Mina squeaked and grabbed both Rei and Lita's arms, holding onto them as hard as she could. The results were the priestess' death threat and the amazon's calm smile.

"It will indeed be an interesting sight. I heard that we might actually get to see Mars completely." Ami brought up the real information.

"Or that deadly handsome teacher who holds the meetings every week night." The blonde once again reacted, but got her enthusiasm cut off pretty fast.

"So that's why you can't seem to let us actually sleep during the week." Rei's blood was already starting to boil.

"No! That's because Lita is keeping a close eye on that guy, just as Ami appears to have an interest in the professor's friend… Zach, I believe his name is, and we can't just leave them alone, now can we?" Mina shortly explained and winked to some by-passer, who, captured by her sight, one second later managed to trip on the boardwalk and bump his head on a tree. However, the ditz did not even notice, walking further away, among her friends.

"No, I don't!" the shortest and tallest girls from the group argued in the same time.

"Mina, you're incredible… And I don't necessarily mean that I a good way!" the raven-haired girl folded her arms over her chest, but kept the way towards the observatory.

"Rei, you're no fun! At least I can tease them about their crushes." She grinned evilly. The priestess did not cast her even a look, while the others fought back.

"The only area I keep an interest in is the scientific, and not the romantic one!" Ami spoke dryly.

"I pretty much think I've learned my lesson considering such feelings. The last thing I need right now is to be hurt again." Lita mumbled rather sad.

"I'm sorry." Mina's stop made the girls stare at her. "I was just teasing you… I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you either of you, weather it was about your current interests or your memories…" she sincerely apologized.

"Ah… Don't worry. It's ok… I just…" Lita couldn't find words.

"Ok then, let's go." Rei ended the moment by grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling her inside the following building.

Staring up, the two that had remained behind once again to admire the house's beauty, thought how odd such walls may look among a while neighbourhood formed of either new or restored houses. For some, the tall trees that hid a part of the house, the rusty fence and the messy gardens may have showed a sign of poverty; but for those who knew what hid inside there, the appearance was only a façade to mislead those who did not know to care for the true knowledge.

Taking a deep breath, Lita entered as well, closely followed by her genius friend. They quietly walked up the old wooden stairs, onto the rooftop, where the large telescopes were probably already set up in their places. However…

"Hey!" a voice made them look up and see none other than their main instructor coming towards them.

"Hello, Nicholas." Ami greeted him with a small smile.

"Hey…" Lita answered rather uncomfortable.

"Um, Ami, I think Zach might need some help in establishing the coordinates in the computers. Could you give him a hand, please?" he warmly asked the blue-haired girl.

"No problem." She nodded and walked up the stairs, visibly faster than before.

"Lita… could I have a word with you?" he then turned towards the brown-haired amazon, whose cheeks were already covered by a faint blush.

Up above, form a dark corner, a clear pair of blue eyes were locked on their target, nearly shinning with evilness as they waited for the plan to fulfil.

"You do realise that you are insane." Rei's voice made the blonde nearly jump in fear.

"Dammit! You scared me!" Mina turned around and glared. The last thing she wished for was Lita to discover her secret plans. She might not get alive from the entire situation.

"Well, you deserve it. You think I didn't see through your cobwebs? One, short sentence and Nick is already asking Lita out, while Zack can sweep Ami off her feet with his calculations. How romantic…" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, at least these guys are actually worth it. You have no idea how many strings I had to pull in order to get some info on them. Which reminds me! Apparently they've got some friends…" she smiled mischievously, already causing her friend a massive headache.

"And here I thought we were actually coming here for the information… How foolish of me…"

"Oh, we were! That, of course, until we discovered what treasures this rusty old chest is hiding." The blonde looked around the room, a sparkle of admiration in her eyes.

"It was a really big mistake to think that you had actually changed."

"Not when there's love to be brought to the people out there by the Love Goddess herself!"

"Oh, boy…" Rei turned around and got out on the rooftop, only to stop few seconds later. Blonde hair, wide shoulders, blue eyes???

"Rei? Hey, what are you doing here? I didn't even know you liked astronomy." A male voice made her turn into stone. This could not be happening!

"Oops, did I forget to mention that one of Nick's friends happens to be Jaden Clarkson, that cute upper-class man you like so much?" Mina whispered in her hear and chuckled lightly. Indeed, she was the Goddess of Love.

"So, how long have you started coming here?" the man's voice made the fiery brunette fist her hands and try not to kill the blonde behind her.

"Um… several months now… week-ends mainly…"

"Oh, well, that explains why we've never met here so far. I visit the guys on weeknights because I'm usually in the area at this hour…" he spoke and seemed rather uneasy for some reason… which might've had something to so with Rei's faint blush.

"Hey guys! We're done setting the coordinates." Zach signalled them, while standing suspiciously close to the blue-haired genius.

"Good! Let's get this show running!" Jaden answered and grabben Rei's arm, taking her towards one of the telescopes.

"It was about time." Nicholas mumbled as he made his way next to the others, his right hand holding Lita's. No more words were needed. The small group was gathering around the instruments, when the sound of hurried footsteps was heard. They all turned around, while Mina simply sighed happily.

"Sorry guys! I got stuck into traffic!" a tall man, with silvery hair and tanned skin walked to them, gasping for air.

"Oh, it seems my turn's finally up…" the blonde simply shrugged and proceeded.

* * *

Hehe, you can guess what comes next :P

Hopefully, I will post 4 other one-shots in the following days, all written with the help of a good friend of mine, which some of you might know under the pen name of illenutza :P

Anyway, I have to thank my reviewers for taking their time to read my stuff AND leave some words behind... In the end, read and review please!


	16. love of life

Ok, some of you might read the first part and groan something like: "Oh, no! Not a Mina/Kunzy again!" But please, bare with me and at least give it a chance. I think you might like it. As for the other couples, don't worry, those stories are already on their way! Enjoy...

Don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

I love it… I love it all! 

I love the clear sky in the morning, the sound of nightingales in the darkness and the scent of fresh grass entering my apartment every time I open up the windows. I love life!

What can I say? People keep telling me I'm a dreamer that cannot be brought back on earth, for I must already belong to some other charming land. And, in a way, I believe them, because I always seem to be fallen from a cloud: in the morning, when I run to the gallery with my hair messed-up, in the evening, when I'm always late for dinner and also…

"Ouch!" Apparently right now.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching." I heard a deep voice while I felt a presence close in on me.

"That makes two of us." I smiled rather dumbly while checking my head for bumps with a hand and getting my groceries, as I like to call the films for my camera, back in the shopping basket. When I saw another hand extended to me, I rose my eyes and thought, for just a second, that I was stuck in one of those beautiful fairytales my mother used to tell me when I was a child. Although he wasn't dark haired, but somewhat silvery, his eyes weren't block or blue, but rather lavender, and he wasn't wearing a long cape, but a formal business suit, he had become, even if just for a second, my own Prince Charming.

"Are you alright?" he asked while helping me up and offering me my basket back.

"Um, yes. Thank you." I answered fastly while I felt something strange… as if my face was on fire. I could only hope that this warmth of mine was not visible. However, when he placed his hand over my forehead, probably wanting to check my words for himself, my temperature went forty degrees off the scale. Strange… I never react this way… and never among strangers. Pressing his fingers on a certain point of my head, he made me let out a yet another pretty loud "ouch!".

"Yeah. You've got a nasty bump there. Come on." He led through the multitude of shoppers and into a small office, which was equipped as an infirmary. He motioned me towards the bed, while he placed both our baskets on a nearby table and started digging through some drawers.

"I'm fine. You really don't need to go through all this trouble for me." I mumbled, but the next moment he turned to me with a medical spoon made of metal and pressed it on my forehead, in the sore spot. I can only tell you that it was incredibly cold and it only seemed to increase my "fever".

"Hold it." He told me and I could only comply. He turned again to get a band-aid, but, unfortunately, until he got back I had already understood that I DID have a fever… and that I was just about to faint… which I did.

* * *

I woke up several hours (which seemed like centuries) later. For some reason, I wasn't expecting to myself in my own bed, because let's face it, I had fainted in a supermarket, but I also I never imagined that I was going to recognize a hospital room's interior when I opened my eyes. 

"Where…?"

"Good evening, Miss." A rather cheerful voice cut me off and I turned my head to the right, only to see a woman dressed in a nurse outfit, smiling brightly at me.

"Um… hello… Where am I?"  
"At the General Hospital, in the private wing." She explained. "Mr. Renshaw brought you here immediately after your collapse and left you in our care."

"Renshaw?" I whispered to myself, having a clear feeling that I had heard that name before.

"He also asked me to tell you that he will be stopping by as soon as he'll have the time." She respectfully bowed and exited the room, leaving me alone. Hmm… it couldn't be that my "Prince Charming" was actually a prince… could it? The thought is nearly killing me.

But, royal blood or not, I had already given him enough problems for one day and I really didn't want to continue being a burden.

So I crept out of the warm blankets and, after discovering my clothes, I changed and carefully folded the hospital covers on the bed. It's not in my nature to be a tidy person, but I was in a strange place, and respect needed to be shown.

When, half an hour later, I heard a knock in the door, I hopped down from the bed and opened the lock, only to meet the same lavender eyes which had managed to charm me not even 6 hours earlier.

"Hello."

"Hmm, I see you are ready to go. Are you sure that you are alright this time?" he asked rather serious, once again setting my skin on fire. Although he may have seemed made of ice, her could surely make me feel as if I was standing to a bonfire.

"Yes, thank you. You really needn't have gone this far with me." I waved my hands dumbly.

"You fainted. Anyone else would've done the same thing."

"Oh… thank you anyway." I said and, looking down, I realised that I had been fidgeting with my fingers for some time.

"Ok, just one more question… or request, take it as you wish. May I give you a ride?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of stealing more of your time. I mean, it's late and you must have a family to go to…"

"Don't worry about that." He stopped me with a gentle hand and motioned me out of the room, towards the elevators.

However, it wasn't until the metal doors closed that I caught a glimpse of a memory… of something extremely important that I had forgotten.

"Excuse me… What day is today?" I asked and he cast me a puzzled look.

"Um… Wednesday?"

3… 2… 1…

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Oh, my God!!! How could I possibly forget?" I turned and hit the elevator's wall with my head. "How could I forget? Oh, God! I've waited for this my entire life and now I missed it in the dumbest way possible!!!" I went mad and skinned down to the floor, holding my head in my hands. I had already ignored the fact that I wasn't alone and I didn't even care about whatever look he might carry on his handsome face… I was simply crushed.

"Are you alright?" he came to me, a serious sparkle in his eyes. And then, the elevator's doors opened.

"I've got to go!" I yelled as a part of me gained new hope and, the next thing I knew I was running through the hospital's hallway… I had a definite goal… that was, until I exited the building and found myself once again lost. I had no idea how to get home…

"Judging by the look on your face, you could really use a ride." I heard his voice right behind me, and so I turned to him with a defeated smile plastered on my face. "Where do you need to go?"

* * *

Half an hour later, his car stopped in front of the gallery and I ran out of the vehicle like a hurricane, entering the building one second later. 

"Art!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Art, please tell me that you're here!" I nearly whined as a child and fell down to my knees as I noticed the empty halls that still held my collection.

"Where the hell were you?" an angry voice startled me and I immediately saw the long hair, which I have always loved to comb during my childhood years. However, when I saw the deadly look in his cat-like eyes, I immediately made myself as small as I could…

"I'm sorry…" I managed to mumble.

"Sorry?!" Mina, you've been dreaming of your own gallery ever since you were a child… and, today… today when that dream was finally fulfilled… today you decided to disappear?" I could hear in his voice that he was near the point of breaking down.

"Forgive me…" I hopelessly and quietly apologized.

"Mina, this time you're really disappointed me…" he shook his head and, the next moment, I could only hear his footsteps walking away from me. Unable of anything else, I simply sat there, on my knees, in the middle of the beautiful marble hall, among my photographs. I was cold, I was lonely and I had missed the most important event in my life so far: my first exhibition.

"So, this is your work?" a male voice made me look up and stare right into those amazing lavender eyes. I think that, for him, I looked like a little lost kitten and I felt like one too.

"Today was my first chance of showing my works… and I lost it…" I whined again.

"Come on." He said and lifted me off the floor, as he would a ragged doll. He then walked me to a small bench, where he sat by my side. We stood like that, drowned in complete silence, for a few minutes, until he got up and started looking and my photos, examining each and every one of them.

"Hmm… you managed to capture all the emotions quite well… especially in the couples' cases." Surprised enough by his words, I gazed up at him. "What is your subject?"

"Life… and love of life…" I answered with an uneasy heart, but I did get up and walked to the specific photo. It showed a beautiful couple: she long black hair, with a white flower worn behind one of her eras, wearing a flamenco dress, while he was a short-haired blonde, clad in a pirate's costume. Both her eyes and his seemed to glow with strength… and love for each other. As sad as I was, I couldn't help but smile at the time.

"What's their story?"

"Last year's Halloween. I went to a festival downtown and they simply seemed the entire party's soul. I've met then again a few months ago in the park… and they were as in love as ever." I sighed dreamily. This is so like me! Whenever I feel down, only one glance to my pictures and, upon remembering the stories behind the art, I become my dreaming self again.

"What about this one?" he pointed to another. This one made me chuckle: in it appeared a young woman with brown hair held up in a high ponytail, feeding a piece from a huge cake to a man wearing a white judo training suit.

"Um, this spring I went to a judo contest with some of friends. He is the national champion this year and she is his girlfriend, a champion herself. I heard that they got engaged. " I explained and looked at this man, who was still a stranger for me, but who was already talking to me about my works' histories.

"And this?" he stopped in front of a photo that captured the exact moment when a blonde man, who carried a large number of books, was falling over a short-haired girl that had just been interrupted from her reading. My camera had managed to surprise both their shock and embarrassment. This time I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"She was my deskmate in high school and he was the library guy, who wasn't as much of a geek as most… and who also liked her a lot. They got married when she finished college and already have a baby on the way." I spoke happily. I always felt honoured to talk about my pictures, and also for being able to show such beautiful examples of life through my works. "Do you a have favourite one?" I inquired, turning curios towards him. He looked around for a second and then walked to the opposite wall, onto what was probably my dearest picture.

"Photography isn't exactly my area… but I'd have to choose this one if I were to pick my favourite." He spoke and we both gazed at the amazing sight: two children, a girl and a boy, about five and seven, playing at the base of a huge cherry tree. She had fair hair caught in two ponytails and was dressed a in princess' white dress, while he was the dark-haired prince, wearing a tuxedo small enough to fit him and a long cape in the back. Both of them were simply adorable.

"All day he had tripped in that cape, but every time we'd ask him, he'd just refused to take it off. And she had been my family's miniature-sized angel."

"You know them?" he asked puzzled.

"Yup. She is my cousin, though everyone usually takes us for twins… and he, strangely enough, is her husband." I smiled, once again having my heart filled with that love that I was so dependant on.

"Hmm… so all the couples you've ever taken photos of have remained together." He concluded in a way which somewhat troubled me.

"Indeed… I have never though of it this way until now…" I admitted and sent him a confused stare. He looked back at me and suddenly extended his right hand.

"I believe we have started this the wrong way. I am Kevin Renshaw. Pleased to meet you Miss…" he paused and I felt my fever make its presence once again. There I was, talking to a man who had run into me, taken me to a hospital, brought me to the gallery and talked to me for the past hour… and I had no idea who he was.

"Forgive me for not presenting myself earlier!" I spoke rather loud and grabbed his hand. "I am Mina Nichols."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here!" I tried my best to smile cheerfully, but still found it hard. He seemed to understand my thoughts, for he did not smile at all, his reply being simply formal.

"So, shouldn't you be going home?" he asked me and my first instinct was to answer: "This is my home!". But I didn't, trying to save my heart from bleeding even more.

"I will, soon… But you needn't worry about me anymore. I live nearby and I could really use a walk to calm down."

"It's probably later. Are you sure you'll be ok?" he questioned me further.

"Yes, I will." My firm response came and seemed to have cleared and his doubts, for he bowed his head slightly.

"Very well then. Goodbye Miss Nichols and good luck with your work in the future." He ended and, casting me one last strange gaze, turned around and left with no more word.

"Goodbye." Came my faint answer as he walked out of the gallery.

* * *

I couldn't close an eye all night! I was twisting and turning while all the demons in the world made sure to steal away my sleep. 

After I had been speaking with Art for over two hours on the phone and finally made peace, I still couldn't find my rest. I was still angry and sad for having missed my own show, but also for not asking my saviour for his address or phone number.

I didn't want to ask about his contact details right after I had told him about my pictures, because it might've seemed that I wanted to ask him out or something… and I really couldn't think about such things at that time.

But now that I think of it… I really feel somewhat disappointed about my actions or of them… again!

* * *

His eyes must've really done something to me, for I find myself entering that supermarket and gazing around while I do my shopping, almost as if I'm expecting to catch a glimpse of my Prince Charming. 

Every time I see a tall man clad in a business suit passing by me, my heart starts beating faster… Every time I see Art I somehow hope that it might be that stranger and not the man who had been taking care of me ever since my mother passed away… every time…

* * *

Today, when I came by Art's house, a nearly alien pair welcomed me: while Luna seemed to literally glow for some unknown reason, Art was silent as a grave, though visibly much more calm than in the previous days and, strangely enough, pleased by something. The truth was that they were really scaring me. 

"Mina…" the silvery-haired man turned to me as soon as he finished his dinner.

"What is it?" I calmly asked, on the most innocent tone I could use.

"I'd like to take you and Luna out tomorrow night. There are some thing I must tell you and I really want to check the lobster from that new restaurant. What do you think?"

I must admit that I really began feeling as if I was stuck in the Twilight Zone. Art never ever reacted this way! He hated formal events and places, always preferring shirts and jeans to black tuxedos. That and the evil spark in his eyes made me shiver;

"Alright… I'll start digging for an outfit as soon as I get home." I answered and returned to my dessert. Unfortunately, his next words made me choke.

"No way! Tomorrow morning Luna will take you shopping. It's about time you got some real dressed for your wardrobe." He shook his head while Luna's eyes sparkled. Not having children of her own, she had always spoiled me and loved to get me all dolled up for a party or another.

* * *

I had a quick look in the mirror, admiring the magic Luna had performed on me. As usual, she had her best at transforming me, Cinderella, into a true princess. My blonde hair had been painfully twisted into large curls, while my blue eyes were now surrounded by a faint colour matching my dark blue dress and my lips were covered with a simple gloss. 

Usually, people everywhere told me how beautiful I was when I looked like this, but I hated this certain "style", because it didn't represent me. I was used to wearing large shirt and old baggy jeans, along with a bow of some sort to keep my hair up. I loved the normal style because it gave me the freedom I needed… and, who not admit it, because it was Art's style and he was my mentor from many points of view.

But still, I wanted to humour Art and to discover what it was that he had been planning for tonight. I got downstairs and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Is this for real?!" I couldn't stop myself in time and attracted pretty much the entire street's attention.

"Tada!" Luna extended her arms and crushed me into a bear hug. I swear that woman is way stronger than she seems.

"What's going on here?" I asked dumbly as the driver held the black limo's door opened and Art nearly shoved me inside. "Where are we going?" I tried to gain an answer as the limo started. Surprisingly enough, while gazing out the window, I discovered that we were following the exact route I use each and every time I go to the gallery. I caught a glimpse of the building, which meant so much to me, and expected the driver to just pass by it.

However, when I saw all the fuss in the parking lot and our limo stopped, I thought I was about to have a heart attack. I remained simply speechless as Art and Luna got out, nearly dragging me after them and, upon entering the main hall, I could distinctly hear a loud "here she comes." I did not know what was happening to me.

As soon as the marble hall's huge doors were widely opened, I was welcomed by a loud series of applauses… and so I reacted the only way I could: I remained stuck to the ground, simply staring at the crowd around me… at those who had come to see my pictures, for my collection was still in there.

Among them I recognized several high-class reporters and art critics, as well as four of the couples I had taken pictures of: that flamenco and her pirate, the judo champions, my former colleague with her husband and, of course, my crazy cousin who was half clinging onto her man, half waving desperately at me. And still, none of those shocked me as much as the mere presence of a pair of lavender eyes that were staring at me.

All-of-a-sudden, the crowd spilt in half and allowed him to walk to me, take my hand, bow and respectfully kiss it. I felt the same fire pass through my veins with an unnatural speed.

"W-What are you doing here? What is all of this?" I asked almost numbly.

"This is my apology… and your chance. After all, you did miss your first exhibition because you bumped into me, didn't you?" he asked, this time with an actual calm smile on his face. I nodded my head… and had a deja-vu of our first meeting… I fainted… again…

* * *

"Are you alright?" he sounded really concerned while supporting my upper body with his chest and holding a bag filled with ice cubes on my head. I knew that I must've looked like hell, but I really didn't care anymore. I sighed deeply, gathered my feet and embraced my knees with my arms, hiding my face in the dress' beautiful material. "Ok. Next time I want to surprise you, warn me first." He tried to joke as he slowly massaged my back. 

"Why? So you wouldn't get embarrassed with me?" I asked, getting ready for his answer, my eyes already welling up with tears.

"No! So that I make sure nothing bad will happen to you." He simply embraced me and, for the first time in five years, I cried… I just crashed into his chest, hid my face in his shirt and cried between his arms.

He was there, holding me and, although the costume and the cape were still inexistent, I knew that he was my Prince Charming. So I clung to him as tight as I could, a heavenly feeling coursing through my heart as I felt his own arms responding.

And so we sat embraced until I heard my stomach growl loudly and Kevin, as I now dare to call him, offered to get something done for us. Hard enough, I lazily untangled myself from him and laid completely on the dark couch, looking at the TV screen and listening to the sounds coming from the kitchen. I extended my hand and grabbed a new film for my camera, one of those I had bought just before crashing into the man who was presently fixing up some for me and himself.

"Today, OCS chairman Kevin Renshaw made quite a spectacular presence, down at the Eastern Gallery…" the news-lady's words grabbed my attention and I turned to see none other than my Prince filmed at my exhibition. My mouth fell open as I relived out meeting and my faint. "The wealthy businessman, who is also the leader of a new chain of supermarkets in our city, has apparently developed quite an interest in the young photographer, Mina Nichols, and has played an important part in the exhibition today…" I could hear no more! This week had clearly proved itself was too much for me. I stared at my bookcase and my eyes fell on a photo, which I had taken few years back, showing the moment when Art had proposed to Luna… and then it hit! Art knew all along! God, I could kill that cat-like man at some points!

"Hope you like fried chicken." Kevin entered the room and handed me a plate filled with goodies, while he himself sat next to me, with his own food.

Kill him? Neah… Maybe I'll thank him some day…

* * *

Phew... longest one-shot ever... for the time being at least :p

First of all, I want to thank my reviewers for their words. Really means a lot when I start typing down another story ;)

Anyway, I hope you liked it and, if you did, please leave a message (a.k.a. review). 'Till next time (hopefully pretty soon)!


	17. sakura blossoms

And another long one... make that very long one... this time written with illenutza's help :p Hope you'll like it ;)

I don't own Sailor Moon...

* * *

The blooming sakura trees were quite a sight to see. Every year, during this time, the entire temple seemed to be one huge botanical garden, standing defiantly for the gods above, at the top of the highest hill in Tokyo. 

As always, the temple's priestess had awoken early in the morning, already starting her choruses for the day. A light breath of air was passing through her beautiful long hair, as she swept the entire labyrinth of alleys which lay on the ground like a cobweb, between them main temple, her house and several other constructions.

She smiled once again as she saw some of the pinkish flowers were already turning into blossoms, thinking about what her daughter's delightful reaction might be. When she was but a baby, she would just raise her tiny arms to the sky and laugh happily at the flowers adorning their garden. But, ever since she turned three, she would run to every single part of the hill, squeaking in delight at the tremendous number of blossoms. Her sight filled Rei's heart with warmth. Indeed, her daughter was the best thing that had happened to her, in her entire life.

"Look, mommy!" a cheerful voice made her turn and see a dark-haired five year old girl running towards her. Her arm was extended, pointing to what was probably the first opened flower from the entire garden. Rei smiled, let go of the broom and quickly swept the little girl into her arms. Happy giggles filled the atmosphere, as two masses of long raven hair entangled in each other. The priestess looked down at her daughter, noticing her huge smile and the happiness within her clear blue eyes… indeed, not amethyst as hers… but blue… as his…

Every time she saw her daughter's eyes, in spite of how much she loved her, Rei couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart, thinking about him… her daughter's father… the only man she ever loved…

* * *

"Welcome to Tokyo!" so said the huge panel in the airport. 

"We hope you'll spend a good time in our city!" the pilots had wished him, yet he felt anything else from welcomed and he knew that there was no way he might spend a good time in the city he had once adored.

He stared out the window, as the limo drove through the streets of Japan's capital, recognizing some places and discovering other new ones. He was doing his best to think that this was just a business trip and that he would not even have time to think about her… and yet, he did so at the moment.

He couldn't lie to himself: these six years had torn him apart. He missed her like hell, but he'll be damned before going back to her. Yes, he was determined to keep himself away from that temple and if he managed not to see her at all during his trip, then maybe he might actually start forgetting her, as he had tried during the time he spent in the United States.

However, when the limo passed right in front of the stairs leading to the temple, up above, all his plans were simply crushed.

"Stop the car!" he commanded and the driver, after sending him a puzzled look through the middle mirror, complied. He remained stuck to the window, as a wave of memories washed through him. He could almost see his younger self, climbing those damned stairs… walking hand-in-hand with her…

Without a second thought, the blonde man got out of the car, ran to the stairs and started climbing them as fast as he could, all of this under the driver's incredulous stare. When he finally reached the top, he though he would pass out in lack of air. He no longer had the exercise and it was showing. Looking up, he was welcomed by the ancient temple's view; nothing had changed… almost as if this place was frozen in time… even Phobos and Deimos, the shrine's pride and glory, were still up in their old spots. He admired the now blossoming sakura trees as he walked towards the main building. Upon reaching the outside stone, he kneeled down, folded his hands and did something he had done for a very long time… her prayed… and waited for that strange moment when he would probably meet her… after almost six years.

"Catch me if you can!" a child's voice startled him. He opened his eyes and turned around, only to meet the sight of a girl chased through the gardens by a long-haired man. However, when the girl saw him there, she suddenly stopped and stared at him with widened eyes. At seeing her completely, the stranger could only shiver in shock: her hair and face features belonged to none other than Rei… which could only mean one thing: she had a child… A feeling of rage built up in his soul, as he looked at the man who had been running after her.

"Oh, forgive us. We had no idea we had visitors." The man bowed in respect and then took the child's hand in his.

"Forget it." The blonde shrugged, his tone colder than a winter wind. The long-haired man bowed again and walked away, taking the girl with him. The child, who had been eyeing him at least awkwardly, let out a sound of complaint at first, as if she would've wanted to stay there, but then complied and silently followed her caretaker… who was probably her father as well…

Without a second thought, the businessman got up and left the garden. Even if her were to meet Rei, he would either ignore her or allow his rage to blow up… and he definitely didn't want this to be the last memory they had of each other… and still, he couldn't believe that she had forgotten him so easy, so that after they decided to separate…. especially because they had never divorced… not yet at least.

Reaching his car again, he stopped for a second and stared at his left hand, where his wedding ring was still on the same finger, exactly where she had placed it during their ceremony. Unlike him, she didn't wear her own golden piece, having it thrown at him before his departure. Ever since that painful night, he had been clinging onto that token, somehow hoping that some day she might accept it again.

* * *

"He's here…" Makoto's voice sounded concerned on the other side of the phone line. 

"The buyer?" Rei asked worried about what was happening inside her friend's heart. Makoto hesitated for a second…

"Yeah… We'll be meeting him tomorrow night, at a restaurant downtown." She answered, pain clearly existent in her voice. "You know, I still can't believe that our accountant betrayed us like that… It's making me feel so dumb…"

"Mako, it wasn't your fault and you know that! How's Neph doing?"

"He's trying to hang in there and stop me from crying every time I burst out… I don't think I would've survived that day if it hadn't been for him…" she confessed and then remained silent again.

"You'll make it! You'll see that you'll get back in business in no time. Give a year or two and you'll have another restaurant." The priestess did her best at trying to raise her friend's spirits. But, still, she was aware that she could not cheer her up. It was extremely sad to see them losing the place they had worked so much to build in the first place.

"Yeah, Neph says the same thing… I'd love to believe him, but I'm not sure if I can take it all down from nothing, only to see my work destroyed in a couple of years again." She bit back her tears.

"No, you won't! And we will gladly help you anytime you need a hand. You'll see! You'll have once again that place of yours, where you'll be able to delight all of your customers with whatever food you wish to cook."

"Maybe… But first, I'll have to face the new owner… and threaten him with death penalty if he plans on destroying my restaurant!" she could finally find the power to joke and Rei chuckled.

"Um… do you know his name?"

"Nope… The meeting was arranged by a mediator company and we will meet him tomorrow night." Makoto ended quietly.

"Want me to come with you and give you a hand at the threatening part?" Rei asked.

"I'd love you to… I think I'll pretty much need a shoulder to cry on after that meeting and I don't know how much longer will Neph stand to see me like this…"

"Don't worry! He'll always stand you, no matter what you'll be like… He loves you and you love him… Always remember that!" the raven-haired young woman spoke warmly.

"I will… Thanks, Rei!"

"Always… Take care, Mako… otherwise, who else will be feeding all of your friends?"

"I'm sure you'll find something…"

"We might… but we still prefer eating your delicious meals…"

"I know… Ok, I've got to go before I strangle myself with the phone wires… G'night Rei! Kiss Rhyna for me, would ya'?"

"Don't I always? Goodnight, Mako…" she ended and put down the phone. She sighed deeply and remained still for a few long moments just staring into nothingness. Makoto and Nephrite loved that restaurant. I was practically their purpose in life and now it was killing them both to see their work taken away from them. If they were going to sell that lovely place of theirs, they might as well sell it to a person who knew how to value things… and she was going to make sure of that…

* * *

Makoto felt her pulse going mad as she entered the restaurant where she and her husband had agreed to meet the man who was going to buy their restaurant. Apparently he was some big shot from the United States, who had lived in Tokyo before and now wanted a small business here as well. Almost feeling that his wife was going to collapse, Nephrite held her hand tighter and led her through the tables, to the one the attendant was leading them to. 

"Here we are." He spoke and, stepping aside, allowed the couple to receive a huge surprise. There, in one of the four seats around the table, sat a man none of them ever expected to see again… Jadeite Takawa.

"Jed?!" Neph nearly shouted, not believing his eyes.

"Neph… Mako…" the blonde man suddenly stood up, his blue orbs just as widened as the others'.

"Man, what are you doing here?" the auburn-haired man inquired.

"I came in Tokyo to close a deal. Apparently a pretty fancy restaurant around here is near bankruptcy, so I'm here to sign a contract with the owners." He answered somewhat uneasy. This trip proved itself be more important than he had ever thought.

"You're the buyer?" Makoto's voice shivered, as well as her entire body.

"Wait… The restaurant is yours?" he rose his voice.

"Well… was…"

"Why didn't you…"

"Why did you come back?!" the tall woman's question cut him off. At the present moment, she wasn't worried about her business anymore, but for Rei's reaction when she would enter the place. After all, this was the man that had broken her heart six years before… and although she still had a wild urge to break his neck for what he had done to her, she had to restrain herself… at least for the time being.

"I…" he couldn't find his words.

"Mako, Neph, have you started yet?" a feminine voice came from behind them and the couple turned to see the priestess, dressed in a beautiful long black dress, a golden chain adorning her neck and a similar bracelet hanging at her right wrist. When they both stared scared at her, she knew that something was not right. So, she looked at the table and saw HIM standing on the other side. For a second, she thought the skies had fallen down upon her.

"I'm sorry, I wish I'd known…" Makoto stared at her, pain imprinted on her features. Just as their other three friends, the tall woman knew exactly what had happened before Jadeite left and why he hadn't come back all those years… and she also knew that he had a daughter he didn't know about…

"Never mind… we came here to talk, so let's talk." The raven-haired beauty walked upon her heart and decided to face the evening, just as she promised her friends. So she walked to the table and waited for Neph to help her sit down. However, when she realised that it was Jed who was holding her chair and not her friend, she felt another pang in her heart.

* * *

The meeting went quite well, Jadeite having promised his former friends to take good care of their restaurant and assuring them of his good intentions. However, after the contract's terms were settled, they all found it hard to speak. After all, he had just dropped out of nowhere after six years and so, neither him nor Rei, who was still shocked, couldn't say anything anymore. 

"Honey, I think we should go home." Neph squeezed his wife's hand.

"Rei, want to give you a ride?" Mako turned to her friend, worried of her lack of words.

"No, sorry… I think I'd rather have a walk." She thanked them and, one minute later, watched them walk out the door. Silently, she got up and wanting to get her coat, discovered that the blonde man was already holding it for her. Amethyst eyes stared into blue ones and, only for a second, the rest of the world seemed to have disappeared.

"Let me drive you home." He asked her and she finally nodded her head, accepting his help with her coat.

The drive to the shrine was a horribly quiet one and it could be seen that the present situation was killing both of them. It was already night and the entire streets were fully illuminated, thus making the hill where the temple was situated seem like a black hole among a galaxy filled with suns. He finally stopped the car right in front of the boardwalk and turned to her.

"Want me to walk you upstairs?"

"Are you forgetting that I've been living here my entire life? No one can hurt me here, so don't worry about me…"

"Rei…"

"Don't even start! Whatever happened between us is in the past already. We must all get on with our lives, right? That's what you said then…" she spoke bitterly.

"But it's not what I'm saying now. Rei, I… I made a huge mistake leaving Japan…" he admitted and lowered his head in shame.

"Tell me, Jed! If we hadn't met accidentally tonight… would you have come to the shrine to tell me that? Would you?!" she demanded, tears already falling down her cheeks. His hands only squeezed the wheel tighter, but his lips did not part at all. Not waiting for an answer anymore, she got out of the car and onto the boardwalk, later on walking hurriedly on the steps. He turned to the window and watched her climb the hill, a part of him wishing to run after her, but the other part not managing to find a good enough reason for him to do that and have her believe him. However, when he stared at the seat she had been sitting on, he suddenly noticed that the bracelet she had worn during dinner had been somehow torn from her hand and was now fallen on the car seat. For several moments he just stared at the golden item.

He wanted a pretext to go up there: the bracelet. He needed a true reason to do that: he still loved her. He suddenly fisted his left hand and, the next thing he knew, he was already running up those stairs, holding the bracelet as if his whole life depending on it and trying to reach the top as fast as he could.

* * *

Rei wiped her tears as she passed the tall gates and noticed that, no matter how late it was, her two guardians, Phobos and Deimos, were still awake, making sure that she would get home safely. She nearly stormed through the gardens, wanting nothing else than to just crawl up in bed and probably cry her eyes out until dawn. However, when she noticed a small sleeping figure on a blanket, below the largest sakura tree on this hill, she stopped. There, among several sakura blossoms fallen from the green crown above, laid her only reason to live: her five year-old daughter. 

Slowly, she made her way through the grass, careful not to disturb her angel's sleep and, kneeling on the blanket, she gently took her child into her arms, knowing that she must have been feeling rather chilly. She would make sure to kill Yuuchiro in the morning, but for now, she just wanted to make sure that Rhyna would not get a nasty cold after this night.

She supported her head with her right arm, just like she used to when she was nothing but a little bundle, a human cub barely born by her mother. She loved her then, in spite of how much she had suffered after her husband and her child's father had left… and she loved her now even more, although she had just met him… after such a long time. Seeing Jadeite again had brought her a lot of pain, but she was determined not to allow her daughter notice the inner suffering.

"That fool… Baka!" Rei whispered and her words seemed to be taken far away by the soft wind caressing her whole body. "He must've thought that I had forgotten him… How could he? How could he think that I don't love him anymore? How could he think that, when each time I look at you I see him? How could he think that I might betray him when I have you to care and love for the rest of my life? How could he think that he left absolutely nothing behind? He left his house, his friends… he left us… his wife and daughter…" Rei ended and finally allowed herself to cry out in the open. She could no longer bite her lips or restrain herself… and she no longer wanted to…

Next to one of the temple's walls, several metres behind the crying mother and her sleeping child, stood a dark silhouette, unable to move. Jadeite stared absolutely stunned at the pair, his heart nearly running out of his chest and his eyes widened in both surprise and fear. Oh, Kami-sama! What had he done???

* * *

Silence… the entire hill was simply covered in silence… and that was just how Rei loved it, until… 

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Damn phones!" the priestess groaned in annoyance as she extended a single hand from below the bed covers and took the cordless phone out of the hook, answering the call several seconds later… "What?" she rudely snapped at whoever was on the other line. Everyone knew her sleeping ritual every Saturdays and there was but one person who ever dared to call her at such an impossible time.

"Morning Rei!!!" the person on the other line screeched, knowing exactly how much she annoyed her friend.

"Usagi, for God's sake, you should know better than calling me at such a time, on a Saturday!" The raven-haired woman jumped out of bed, an angry look displayed on her beautiful features. She was about to shout worse things to her blonde friend, but she restrained herself form doing so when she saw Rhyna standing in front of her bed, with a huge smile on her chubby face and holding something behind her.

"You really need to come downtown right away." Usagi shouted in the phone.

"Why should I?"

"Because Makoto and Neph are treating us at their restaurant!" the blonde announced and made Rei send her daughter a confused look.

"Wait? Their restaurant?"

"Yup… apparently the problems they had with the bank were miraculously solved and they are back in business!" Usagi shouted once again, her voice only to be muffled by something the next moment.

"Hey, Rei! Come on already! Stop sleeping!" she recognized Minako's voice.

"Yeah, you better hurry up before Usagi eats everything…" Ami appeared to be there as well. Still, Rei didn't hear them anymore, her entire attention having turned towards her child.

"What is it Rhyna? What are you hiding?" she inquired and the little girl walked to her and revealed a large box from behind her.

"Mail's here." She smiled widely as she offered it to her mother. Taking it curiously, Rei ripped the paper in which the item was folded and carefully studied the package: an old black wooden box, with beautifully carved sakura blossoms on it. Opening it gently, she saw inside a branch of a sakura tree probably barely ripped, for the pink flowers were fresh. Two objects were clung onto the branch: she recognized one to be her bracelet form the other night and she had a tremendous surprise to discover that the other objects was her wedding ring… the wedding ring she had thrown at Jadeite the night he left. Tears started welling inside her orbs, as she understood exactly who had sent her that box…

But, the most shocking object of all was the one hidden behind the sakura branch. She leaned her hand inside and extracted a single sheet of paper. Suspecting what it contained, she wanted to throw it away, but the first words, which were also the largest written ones, grabbed her attention: "Forgive me!"

Unable to hold her eyes away, she continued reading, as more and more watery drops washed her skin. One long minute later, she simply flew out of the room, not caring that she was only wearing a simple pair of pyjamas. She ran out of the house and into the tremendous garden, now filled with millions of wide opened sakura flowers.

"Rei! Rei, are you still there??" an annoyed voice screamed in the speaker and, Rhyna, who had remained alone in her mother's bedroom, picked up the phone.

"Auntie Mina?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Rhyna? Is that you, honey?" the voice on the other side turned as sweet as chocolate.

"Aha…"

"Honey, can you tell me where that lousy mother of yours is?" one of her blonde "aunties" asked, trying her best not to scare away the child.

"I don't know… She just looked at some paper and the ran away into the gardens." The girl explained in her small voice, part of her already anticipating the war that was about to start at the other end.

"Paper? What paper?" Mina asked as if to herself.

"Where is she?" Makoto's voice was heard in the background.

"How should I know?!"  
"Well, you called her!"

"No, I didn't! Usagi did! And it's not my fault if she's coming here to kill her."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Ok, ok, everyone, just STOP!" Auntie Amy's voice showed that she was probably at the end of her patience. A clicking sound was heard in the speaker, followed by the same woman's voice, only this time much louder. "Rhyna, are you still there, honey?"

"Yeah, Auntie Amy…"

"Rhyna, can you go to the window and tell me if you see your mommy in the gardens?"

"What?" Usagi questioned her friend, while Rhyna simply travelled from one window to the other, trying to find her mother.

"Well, she said she just ran away in the gardens and considering that we've just woken her up, it means she must be still in her night clothes… so she couldn't be that far away." Amy calmly answered and an incredible silence fell on the other side. Once again, the blue-haired woman's logic had won.

"I see mommy!" the girl let out a victorious yell.

"Where is she?"

"She's down in the gardens, right in front of the temple…"

"Ok… what is she doing?"

"She's holding her hands over her face… I think she's crying…" the child spoke with a sad voice.

"Crying? Why would she…" Usagi's voice turned worried.

"Tell me, Rhyna, is she alone?" Amy cut her off.

"Nope… there's a man in front of her… He's down in one knee and he's holding a hand to mommy…" the child kept speaking, somewhat puzzled by both the priestess' reactions.

"Down in one knee? Honey, can you describe him for me?" Amy asked one last time.

"He looks like daddy…" she answered, shocking everyone who was listening to her. "He has blonde hair and he's wearing dark funny clothes… just like daddy, in the picture mommy's hiding in her closet. Is he daddy, auntie Amy?"

"Yes, he is…" a voice made her jump up in surprise and turn around, only to see her mother's beautiful face stained by numerous tears. The child's blue eyes widened in confusion, as Rei came near her and took the phone from her tiny hand. "Sorry guys, I'll talk to you later…" she simply said and closed the connection.

"Is daddy back, mommy?" Rhyna's big blue eyes stared up.

"Yes… I'm sorry, apparently I've made a huge mistake trying to keep him away…" the priestess apologized with all her heart as she took her daughter in her arms.

"Is he going to stay here from now on?"

"Yes he is…" Rei's voice ended in a whisper as she felt a third set of arm envelop both her and her child in a warm embrace.

"He's back isn't he?" Minako asked, almost day-dreaming.

"Yup… You should've seen his face at the restaurant. I was almost sorry for him… but apparently it was a good thing in the end." Makoto answered as she cleared up the table.

"Hmm, he needed a reality check and he got one." Usagi joked.

"Thank God it's Rei we're talking about. Anyone else would've either committed suicide, killed him or ran away to another continent." Amy let out a deep breath.

"Isn't that what Jed did?" Minako's beautiful features twisted in confusion.

"Exactly… Either way, it's a good thing that Rei finally realised how much she needs this guy and that no matter how blind he is, he'll always love her."

"Aha… and what would be Jadeite's lesson?" Usagi turned to her blue-haired friend.

"Well, I pretty much think he understood the fact that he needs to distinguish the strange moods triggered by pregnancy hormones from Rei's usual character. But, something tells me he won't make that mistake twice." Ami winked to the others, while getting up to offer Makoto a hand in cleaning up her new old restaurant. Indeed, things were finally the way they were supposed to be…

* * *

I really hope you liked it, because, while I was writting the last part of this one-shot, it suddenly occured to me how to improve the story... and I was this close to deleting the ending and re-editing the entire story... Anyway, stop reading my nonsense and please review :P 


End file.
